Appointment With Destiny
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: Destiny has something against me. First, he spills coffee all over me. Then, I run into him in his neighborhood. I hate his guts and he hates mine, why can't fate leave it at that? Smitchie. Some Naitlyn.
1. All Men Are Idiots

_**Author's Note: **This is my very first Camp Rock FF. So, I hope you like it! I, personally, like it so far. And I'll continue only if you want me too. I'd love to hear what you think by reviewing. Happy reading! Oh, and also I do NOT own anything at all except the plot or the storyline, that's all me. Oh yeah. ;)_

_**Summary: **Destiny has something against me. First, he spills coffee all over me. Then, I run into him in his neighborhood. I hate him, he hates me, why does fate keep bringing us together? Smitchie. Some Naitlyn. _

* * *

**Chapter One "All Men Are Idiots"**

I sighed briefly before taking the next customer's order. Another day of work for me. "I can help who's next in line, please!" I called out to the line.  
A man with pitch-black sunglasses walked up. You could barely see his eyes with them on. It was as if he was trying to hide something. I eyed him peculiarly. "Look, Miss. I know I'm hot and everything but I'm trying to order some coffee." snapped the young man. He caught me off guard. And he seemed quite conceited.

"Mitchie, I can take it from here." Caitlyn offered. I smiled and thanked her that I had been relieved of my cashier shift and now I had a break.

I removed my apron and hung it up on the hook on the wall and proceeded to sit at one of the tables. I checked my cellphone to see if I had received a text from my boyfriend. No new messages. It read. I sighed deeply, he was probably out with some hooker girl again. Oh hell, why do I let him do this to me? Why do I constantly take him back? I thought. A single tear slid down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. Caitlyn walked over to me and decided to take a break as well. "Mitch, you've got to stop doing this to yourself. I hate seeing you like this. Let him go already"

I stared at her glumly. "I-I wish I could, but no matter how hard I try he keeps coming back and I-I just don't know how to say no..." My head hung low. Suddenly, I felt a jerk on my foot. Oh shit!

"What the hell?" yelled an annoyed voice. He also spilled his coffee all over me. So now, my uniform is drenched in coffee and now I smell like a cappacino. I looked at the floor to find the mysterious man on the ground glaring up at me.

"Oh! I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to trip you! It was an accident, I swear!" I apologized as I stretched my hand out to help him. He ignored the hand I held out for him and grunted as he got up off the floor.

"Next time, watch where you put your damn foot, you idiot." He said. What the hell? I'm not the only one at fault. He spilled his coffee all over me. Don't I deserve an apology too? I noticed his hat had fallen off and I picked it up for him. Caitlyn's jaw dropped. I gasped when I realized who had just fallen in front of me.

Shane Gray.

The lead singer of Connect Three, the most favoured band of this century. Well, they were the most awesome band until Shane had quit due to his jerkiness. I heard his band mates got fed up and sent in back to some camp to help him get back to his roots. I should know. Caitlyn and I were at that camp when we were sixteen. But he was a no-show. Once the press found out that he never showed up it set a bad image for the band and eventually, they split up. The rest of the band tried to go on, but their fans weren't very fond that Connect Three became a connect two.

They used to make amazing music before when they first started out. Then their music got cocky and retarded, so did Shane. The fact that he had everything I ever dreamt of and he threw it all away made me mad. "Oh... my god, you're... that guy." I said slowly.

"Ugh, great another fan." He muttered.

"You're that idiot with a big head full of hot air thinking he can just waltz around doing whatever he pleases! You're the jackass who had everything but just threw it away because someone didn't add enough sugar to your freaking coffee! I said sorry for tripping you, yet you don't apologize for spilling coffee on me? What the hell is your problem. Oh, wait, it's because you're Shane Gray. Isn't it?" It felt venom dripping out of my mouth as I spoke to him. He had a solemn look on his face and snorted. I heard him mutter a small 'whatever'. And he left the shop. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around. Everyone's eyes still on me, Caitlyn looked worried for me.

"Ahem, Michelle. May I please speak with you for a moment?" Ugh. Michelle, I hated that name. The only people who call me that is, my manager, I swear he hates me, and my mother, she thinks it's a beautiful name.

My boss led me into his small office, Caitlyn followed me. "Take a seat." ordered my boss as he grabbed his regular doughnut. "Michelle, as much as it pains me to say this, but, you're fired."

"Thought so." I mumbled. Caitlyn's jaw dropped.

"What? How can you fire her? I mean, sure, she fought with a customer. It's not her fault, he made a big deal about being accidentally tripped. Plus, he also spilled coffe all over Mitchie! Technically, he trig-" Caitlyn protested.

"Cait, it's okay. I had it coming." I walked out, then went back in. I wouldn't let my ex-manager have the last word. "And by the way, the name is Mitchie. And, I have a tip for you. Drop the fat food, and run ten miles. Women MIGHT actually take a second look at you because those sweets you eat everyday. Not really helping." I remarked sarcastically. His face became flushed with anger. I gave him a farewell wink. Kiss my ass. Caitlyn smiled at me with a look that said, 'Great job'. I left the room to change out of my uniform. I'm not going to bother washing the stinking uniform. Mr. Fat-ass can do it himself. As I handed in my uniform, I also grabbed my last paycheck before heading out to the parking lot. Caitlyn was at my car waiting for me.

"Cait, what are you doing here? You still have work, don't you?"

"Nah, I quit too." I raised an eyebrow at her. I was confused. "C'mon, you honestly think I would work there without my best friend. You know me better than that, Mitch." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Plus, you're my only ride home. I don't like taking the bus." She added. I laughed at her. We both got into the car and I turned on the engine and drove off. We had a great time burning our ex-boss, like, how every time he actually got a date, which was practically never, his date would go the bathroom and never return.

"Caitlyn, how are we going to pay our rent this month if we don't have jobs?" I asked. I almost forgot we were jobless. I started to consider what would happen if we couldn't pay our rent and bills. Ugh, bills. No wonder my dad hated them. They deprived my wallet of money.

"We'll make it work. I'm sure we can find another job." She answered. I nodded in agreement. All I had to do was hope, we would find stable jobs soon. As soon, as we entered the apartment Caitlyn decided to take Lucky, our dog, out for a walk. She asked if I wanted to come, I said no at first. I had a lot on my mind. My current boyfriend, bills and rent, and to top it all off I had a big test coming up on Monday. It would determine whether I passed college or not. Then I decided I should go for a walk around the place and clear my head or everything bugging me. I put my cellphone in my pocket, in case I called Caitlyn for a ride home. My iPod was set to shuffle and I was out of the apartment in less than ten minutes.

I breathed in the fresh air, I felt so much better. I continued to walk around and turn at random streets I never seen, I made sure I remember the street names so I wouldn't get lost. Eventually, I came across some kind of big gate. I assumed it was a gate to a park so I just walked in. Then, I saw a playground, it was empty yet it was a beautiful day for the park. Most kids would be playing around and running on a day like this. I continued to walk along the sidewalk. My cellphone started ringing, it read _Sierra_. After all these years, Sierra and I had managed to keep in contact even though she was in Australia studying with a bunch of geologists.

"Hey Si."

"Hey Mitch. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Just walking around, clearing my head. But why are you calling? I mean, it's like two in the afternoon here. Isn't it like early in the morning of something over there?" I wondered.

"It's only five in the morning. I always get up at this time. Besides, I haven't called in, like, two weeks!" exclaimed Sierra. I laughed.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But seriously, who gets up at five in the morning, Si?" I teased.

"Ha. Ha, very funny Mitch. I call to speak with my best friend and you tease me?" She replied. She knew I was joking. We both laughed. Man, I missed her. She was my solid rock throughout high school.

"Where's Caitlyn? I haven't spoken to her in forever either. Put her on the phone!"

"Sorry, Si. She's walking Lucky, I bet she's checking out some guys." I laughed.

"Yup, that's Caity. Wait...if Caitlyn is checking out hot guys, then why aren't you with her? Hm? Does Mitchie have a hottie in her life?" laughed Sierra. I rolled and my eyes and scoffed.

"No, I don't. C'mon Si, you know I still have..._him_." I replied. I heard Sierra gasp quietly.

"Mitchie..."

"No, Si. I know what you're going to say. 'Break up with him, you deserve way better.' I know I deserve better, but, I just can't let go. We have a long history, Si!" I exclaimed.

"I know! You grew up together, blah, blah, blah..." She continued. I would have replied if I hadn't bumped into someone.

_BUMP!_

I let out a small shriek of surprise as me and the unknown person crashed onto the ground. "MITCHIE!" I heard Sierra yell in the phone.

"Sorry, Si. I'll call you later. I'm fine." She mumbled a quiet bye and hung up. I sighed as I got off the ground and looked into the hazel brown orbs of someone who I did not want to see again. Great, way to ruin my day. I patted the dirt on my jeans.

"Oh, it's you." I mumbled. He scoffed. We both just stood there in silence. One word that describes what's going right now, _awkward_.

"What? No 'I'm sorry'?" He said. He stared at me as if he were expecting something from me.

"Why? Well, I'm not the only one who wasn't watching where I was going." I shot back.

"Whatever. Anyways, what the heck are you doing here anyways? This is a GATED private community." He informed. My lips formed a round 'o'.

"Really? Oops, I didn't know. I'll just leave now then." I said sheepishly as I turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait. What's your name?" He asked. I glared at him.

"What? Why do you want to know, Gray?" I replied.

"I think it's only fair, since you know my name." He said. He did have a point. I pretended to think about it.

"How about no?" I replied and I started to walk back towards the gate.

"Hey, what the hell? Why not? What is your name?" He asked again starting to get a little angry. To be honest, he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Wouldn't you like to know, pop star." And with that, I walked through the gate again. I could still feel his eyes on me. What the hell? Why would he take a second glance at me? I hope I never see him again in person. He is the most arrogant, self-centered, vain, and egotistical guy ever. He disgraces the male race. I hate his guts. When I get home, I'm going to print out a picture of him, draw all over his pretty boy face, give him devil eyes, the I will hang it up on my wall and throw freaking darts at it.

Once I got home, I did exactly that. Caitlyn walked in with Lucky and found me throwing darts all over his picture. She stared at me shocked. I stopped my official new hobby and looked at her. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not even going to ask." She shook her head. I shrugged my shoulders. "Though, I must give you credit. That is a brilliant idea. Now I just wish you would do that with Mr. Asshole."

"Cait, don't call him that!" I yelled as I threw another dart. A few minutes later, she comes down with a picture of my boyfriend. Caitlyn does have a point, my boyfriend is a complete idiot. She pinned up his picture on the wall. He is such jerk for cheating on me numerous times. I started to throw darts at both pictures. Some boyfriend he is, he's a complete piece of shit for breaking all his promises to me. By now, I had a few stray tears flow down my cheeks, then I wiped them off because that jerk doesn't deserve my tears.

"Caitlyn, I've recently concluded that all men are idiots."

* * *

_Okay, so that was the first chapter! What did you guys think? I liked the part when Mitchie was throwing darts at the pictures. I had the idea in my head. Honestly, I was laughing a bit at the last section of the chapter. I'd love to read your comments, constructive criticism, and suggestions. Also, to be honest, I was having trouble with the title of the story, I love your feedback about the title and feel free to suggest other names. Please review! :)_

_Yours truly, _

_SweetSerenityPeacexRose :) aka Din_


	2. Why Does Destiny Hate Me?

_**Author's Note: **Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their story alerts list. As promised, here is chapter two of AWD. Enjoy!~ :) Oh and I don't own anything as usual._

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Why Does Destiny Hate Me?"**

**(One week later) **"CAITY!" I screamed as I bolted into the apartment. I squealed. I was so ecstatic to tell her the news. Why isn't she answering me? I checked the kitchen to find a note on the fridge. _Dear, Mitch I went out to take Lucky for another walk. Don't want him taking a shit around the place, now do we? I'm kidding. Anyways, I'll see you later. xo- Caity_

Hm, that's odd. Lucky doesn't usually need walks around this time of day. Maybe, she forgot to take him out for a walk earlier. Then there was another sentence I missed on her note, _PS Call your mom. She needed to tell you something. _Is there something wrong in my family? Was someone hurt? I had called my mom yesterday and everything seemed perfectly fine back home. I let the thought slip past my mind and began to prepare dinner. I also prepared Lucky his favorite bowl of kibbles and a nice big bowl of water. Around seven, I heard the door close and the sound of Lucky's footsteps travel throughout the hallway. "Hey, Mitch! What's for dinner?" Caitlyn called out.

"I made some T-bone steak with some mashed potatoes and peas on the side! And some of my mom's homemade gravy." I replied. She walked into the kitchen and inhaled the scent of the lovely dinner I had prepared.

"Mmmm, Mitch, you make the best food ever! Besides your mom. You should definitely open up a business!" exclaimed Caitlyn. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"That's my mom's job, Cait. Besides, you know I've always wanted to be a-"

"Singer or an actor. I know Mitch. And I want to become one of those top-notch producers. Why do you think we recorded your songs, Mitch?" said Caitlyn. It had always been my dream to share my music with the world, but I never had the chance. I mean, I remember when we went to that camp we got expelled from camp activities. Which meant, we were automatically disqualified from the final contest. But we still performed afterwards and it felt great to be up there. But we didn't win anyways, but the judges had agreed that we were pretty good. We were just never offered a record deal or anything.

"Mitchie, I found this flyer in the paper. It's some new movie they're going to be filming up in Canada. And I think you should try out!" She said happily. I smiled at her effort to find that for me.

"Thanks, but I don't know Caitlyn. I mean, what if they don't like me?" I wondered. Suddenly, I became a bit self-conscious.

"Mitch, you'll never know if you don't try."

"I know. But, I'm going to pass on this for now. Just drop it for now, Cait. Besides, I've got some great news." I said.

"Fine. But this isn't over yet, Torres." She replied before laughing. "So, what's your good news?" She asked before taking a bite of the steak. She closed her eyes as if she were savouring the taste. I rolled my eyes at my silly friend.

"I passed my test, Caity! I'm graduating!" I exclaimed. She swallowed her food and let out a squeal before congratulating me. "But, I'll just take my certificate and grad hat and leave. I don't want a graduation ceremony. I've never been so relieved to finish school."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'll do the same thing as you. The professor is giving our tests back tomorrow. Man, the anxiety is going to eat me up alive, Mitch."

"Caitlyn, don't worry. I'm sure you passed. Geez, don't worry so much." I said. She calmed down and we both continued to eat. Lucky scarfed down his food and licked the bowl clean, then he rolled on his back. I bent down to scratch his belly.

"So...did your mom tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" I replied confused.

"You mean you didn't call your mom?" I shook my head.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked a bit worried now. Caitlyn shook her head and apologized for worrying me.

"Sorry, it was a passing thought. I completely forgot. What did she want to tell me?" She sighed before answering.

"Okay, Mitch. I just got our rent today and we can...still pay for it but then after that we won't have enough money to support ourselves." She informed with a solemn look on her face. "So I called our parents to see if they have any space for us. Of course, my parents are still on that cruise ship entertaining after all these years. So, I can't move in there. Your mom offered to take us in. Just when we were sixteen, remember?" We both smiled at the good old days. But it was hard for me to go back there. My dad died in my own house. He had a heart attack during dinner one night, Mom was catering for some party. It was just me, Caity, and my dad in there. "Mitch, I know it's hard to stay there but it's the only place we've got." I gulped without saying anything. I remembered my dad starting to have a seizure which to him messing up the kitchen. Cait and I were shocked at first. I was literally frozen in place.

_Flashback (Six years ago)_

_"So how was school, girls?" asked Steve, my dad. Mitchie burst into laughter remembering the mess Caitlyn got into in chemistry class with herself and Si._

_"Let's just say, it was a blast." replied Caitlyn. They both laughed at her choice of words. Steve smiled happily at the young girls in front of him. The girls he is proud to call his daughters. Yes, he considered Caitlyn as his own. The phone rang. It was Caitlyn's parents, they wanted to speak with their only child. Suddenly, Steve started to choke and frantically waved his arms in the air. His whole body shaking. Caitlyn, immediately hung up promising to call back her parents, and dialed the emergency line. "DADDY!" Mitchie yelled._

_She sat there frozen, and terrified at the sight in front of her eyes. She gathered the courage and run over to her father lying on the floor after his spasms had died down. "Daddy..." She breathed. Tears threatening to spill._

_"Mitch-ie....I...love you....and....Connie...and C-Caity..." Steve managed to croak out. Mitchie's tears didn't hold back. "Be...st...strong, honey.." He said with his last breath._

_"I love you too, Daddy. Don't leave me." She whispered through tears. The paramedics barged into the house and immediately took him into the ambulance. Unfortunately, they were too late to save him._

_End of Flashback_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. "I-It's fine, Caity. If it's the only choice we've got, I'm fine. It'll be okay." I agreed. It's about time I paid my mom a visit. "When do we move?"

"In two weeks. We better start packing."

**---&**

I slammed the door and angrily stomped up the staircase. It had been a three weeks since that...that bitch insulted me. It hurt. What a bitch. Who said that she could act like she's all tough. I bet she's just like everyone else out there in the world. Gold diggers. I hate them. And I hate her guts. First, she trips me in front of everyone, accidentally she says, and blew my cover. She's lucky there weren't any paps there. Then, she blows up in my face about my fricking past career saying something like, I threw everything away because of my petty attitude or something along those lines. Third, she won't even tell me her damn name. What? It's not like I was going to stalk her. If anything, she should be stalking me cause well, I am pretty hot, why wouldn't she stalk me? Not my fault I'm born with these good looks. "Shane, honey is that you?" My mother called.

"Damnit, I should be more quiet when I close the door." I mumbled. I ignored her and went up to my room in the west wing of the house. Anyways, that little bitch is such a...a bitch! But, I must admit she is kind of cute. Her ass is pretty sexy too. But, I've seen better, way better. But, I'm not ever going to meet her again anyways. So, I'll be fine. There was a knock on the door. It was Nate.

"Yo bro. Mom needs to talk to you, dude." Nate said without looking at me. He's still a bit ticked about the band breaking but it's never stopped him from writing music. I haven't done that in years. Jason still lived with us and decided to take up wood shop and learn to make professional birdhouses. I actually kind of felt kind of bad about the whole band thing but as brothers we are still on speaking terms. We just couldn't work out as band mates.

"Okay." I replied. Later, I trudged down the stairs carrying a small bag of old, used up hair products. I found Jason lying across the couch reading some bird magazine. Pathetic. I walked behind the couch and dumped my bag of garbage on him.

"Jason, throw those out for me." Before he could reply, I added, "Mom needs to tell me something, see ya." With that, I was out of the room and in the kitchen. Where was my mother?

"Mom, where the heck are you?" I called out.

"Shane Adam Gray, watch your language!" scolded my mom walking in with my youngest brother, Sonny who was receiving a pep talk from Mom about girls. Sonny is a little wimp. Someday, maybe I'll whip him up into hot boyfriend material. Who needs education when you've got great looks? I rolled my eyes at my mother. She let Sonny go.

"Shane, sweetie. You've really got to change that attitude of yours. It's really getting on everyone's nerves." She sighed. She looked at me with a worn out look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, whatever. You needed to tell me something?"

"Oh yes. Um, well, I ran into one of my very close friends at the grocery store today. And we had coffee together, you know, catching up-" She rambled on and on. This lady needs to get to the point much quicker.

"Just get to the point already." I snapped. My mother flinched at my tone of voice. I was getting annoyed.

"Well, I invited their family to dinner, so I would appreciate if you were on your best behaviour, honey." said Mom.

"No worries, Mom. I have a party to attend tonight anyways. So, I won't be there." I said saving her the wasted energy to prepare another plate for dinner.

"Shane, I want you to stay home tonight and join us for dinner." She ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Why? Why would I waste my time at dinner with some random strangers I don't even know when I could be having fun?" I exclaimed. Now I was getting mad. There were going to be a bunch of hot girls at the party and my mom wants me to waste my Friday night at some dinner with my mother and some old hag catching up and laughing about their so-called glory days.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you boys could hang out with her daughters. I believe they're around Nate's age." My mom said trying to get me to reconsider how to spend my evening. What caught my attention was that my mom's friend had daughters. But, they were around Nate's age. Maybe thise dinner won't be so bad. I sighed.

"What's the name of your friend?" I asked.

"Oh, thank you Shane." She gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Her name is Connie. I'm sure you'll love her girls. Connie told me that they're just wonderful and- Shane, please don't do anything to hurt the girls, okay. Don't set a bad example for Sonny." She said sternly staring at me.

"Too late for that!" exclaimed Sonny as he came into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and walked out. I let out a chuckle while my mother just sighed.

**---&**

"Mitchie, Caitlyn! Get ready to go in twenty minutes! I don't want us to be late!" yelled Mom. She knew that it took us forever to get ready.

"Twenty minutes? Mitch, stop unpacking, it's time to glamorize!" exclaimed Caity. I laughed at her, it was like we were sixteen again. We were staying in my old room which surprisingly still fit both of us in. At first, it was kind of hard for me to be in the same house my father died. There was still an air of sadness lingering. I put on a strong face and let the feeling slide. My closet just didn't fit our closets so there were clothes strewn across the room. It was a mess. We didn't give it much thought, we usually share our clothes anyways.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and royal blue tank top. On top of my tank, I wore a grey cardigan to perfect my outfit. And I wore a pair of cute plain black flats. I applied some eyeliner and mascara, not at lot though. Just a little bit. I added some blush and then some pink-colored lip gloss to make my lips look shiny. I didn't have time to straighten my hair so I left it in its loose cute curls. Caitlyn always said my hair looked awesome curly. I didn't fully agree with her though.

Caitlyn wore something colorful as always. Blue skinny jeans, a white tee with some band on it, and a black vest over her top. She wore her low-cute orange Chucks and applied her make-up in record time. She left her hair in its natural curly hair. She rarely straightened it. In just a matter of twenty minutes, Caitlyn and I were ready to go to that dinner my mom kept going on about. I was happy she had ran into her old friend. Apparently, they were pretty much best friends in middle school until, my mom moved far away.

Ironically, we were in the car before my mom. Once she slipped in the car, we both laughed. "And you thought we wouldn't make it, Connie." smiled Caitlyn. Mom just laughed then corrected Caitlyn to call her Mom. Caitlyn tends to forget sometimes that she's practically part of the family. We made it to Denise's, Mom's friend, incredibly huge house. We all stepped out of the car and gasped in awe.

"Mom, are you sure we're at the right house?" Caitlyn asked. Mom just nodded and headed for the front door. I couldn't help but think that I had been here before. It all seemed a bit familiar. Maybe I went for a walk around here. Cait and I followed my mom. She rang the doorbell. The door opened. I looked to see whoever had opened the door and greeted them and be polite. I gasped quietly and felt enraged. I wasn't too happy at who answered the door and nether was he.

"YOU?!?!?"

"GRAY?!?!?!?"

Aw shit. Not him again. I seem to find myself bumping into him a few times these month and frankly, I'm getting sick of it. Why does destiny hate me?

* * *

_So what do you guys think about this chapter? :) I hope you liked it. A few things to note, Frankie's name is Sonny in this story. I was watching Sonny With A Chance at the time so I used the name Sonny if that's okay. Mitchie's flashback is sad, I know it's cliché how her dad tells her he loves her. But, it's still a sad moment. And if you guys are wondering where Shane's dad is, let's just say he's on a business trip. Sound good? Good. So, press the REVIEW button! It puts a smile on my face! LOL :)_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose _


	3. It Means So Much More

_**Author's Note: **Oh em geez! I freaking love you guys! (L) Chapter Two had an outstanding amount of reviews! Well, for me outstanding is 11 reviews. You guys are seriously awesome! I am super excited for you guys to read the next chapter. Without further ado, chapter three! I do NOT own any of these characters, but the plot is all mine! So is Nick Jonas. So, back off! Rawr. LOL I'm kidding._

* * *

**Chapter Three "It Means So Much More"**

Upon seeing the wicked brunette witch, I slammed the door shut not wanting to let her in my house. The slam echoed throughout the house and my mother came running from the kitchen to see who had arrived. "Shane, who was at the door?" She asked. I didn't answer.

"Um, excuse but is there a Denise Gray who lives here?" called out the voice outside. Mom glared at me and mumbled something about how I should be on my best behaviour and that I better apologize. My mom opened the door and smiled at her friend. The bitch just glared at me as our mothers greeted each other. The other girl looked kind of hot, not really someone I would go for. She was a bit too colorful for me. But she's better than the other girl.

"Shane, honey do you have something you want to say to our guests?" Mom asked through clenched teeth, her eyes begging me to be polite.

"Of course." I smirked. "I am sorry for slamming the door. I was surprised to see such beautiful women on our doorstep." I lied. I gave Connie and the colorful girl fake smiles. The I frowned when I looked at the she-devil. Though I must say, for a bitch, she's looking pretty hot today. Completely cute and innocent on the outside and a ferocious, sexy tiger on the inside. That attracted me to her. It made me crave her attention. I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. I shouldn't think about her this way and I shouldn't socialize with the enemy. Connie introduced themselves. The girl wearing vibrant colors was called Caitlyn. And my enemy was Mitchie Torres.

Nate came up to the front foyer to introduce himself. He smiled warmly at them, shaking their hands gently. Then he shook hands with Caitlyn, they locked eyes. They were staring at each other for a couple seconds then blushed and pulled away. At first, I thought I think Nate likes the girl. Then I thought nothing of it afterwards. After all, a Gray never falls so fast for a girl. Jason and Sonny came running along smiled at our guests.

After all the introductions, the moms made their way into the kitchen to prepare the table while the rest of us wandered around the house talking. I did not want to be in the same room as her. No way in hell could you ever pay me to politely talk with her. She shouldn't even be here. She isn't worthy to be in a place such as the Gray mansion. I would've kicked her out by now but, no, my mother made me promise to be on my best behaviour. Luckily, I, Shane Gray, never keeps a promise. I volunteered to assist the moms in setting up the dinner table so I wouldn't have to speak to Torres until dinner. "Sweetie, you can call everyone in for dinner. We're ready." said Mom. I nodded and walked into the living room where everyone else was. Sonny, Jason, and Torres were chatting up a storm. Nate and Caitlyn seemed to be off in their own world just talking together and laughing at whatever the other says.

"Yo, dinner's ready." I said. Everyone except Nate and Caitlyn left for the dining room. "Dude...hello? Earth to you lovebirds! Dinner's ready." I caught their attention and Caitlyn blushed a crimson red. Nate seemed a bit flustered. I smirked.

"Nice going, dude." I said to him. We both entered the dining room. There were two seats left. One between Torres and Caitlyn. The other seat across from Torres. I sighed and picked the seat across from her. I would never sit next to her. Ever. We all said grace and we all dug in for the wonderful food. It was dead silent at first, all you could hear were the scraping of forks and spoons. Then Nate whispered something to Caitlyn and she burst into a fit of giggles. They just met and already they were getting cozy.

Connie gave a look to Caitlyn making sure she would behave. "So Connie. You own a catering business, right? How's that working out for you?" asked my mom.

"It's wonderful. Business is booming. I just love cooking." She exclaimed. I continued to play around with the peas on my plate. Sonny took out his phone and started texting the girl he liked. Mom immediately scolded him and they continued to converse with each other the point where Jason had already excused himself from the table and Sonny was up in his room texting. "Next time you should cook our meal, Connie. I would LOVE to taste your cooking." Mom said happily. Connie nodded. I coughed.

"Next time? There's a next time?" I gasped. Everyone's attention turned to me. They looked at me as if I were crazy. My mother sent me a glare silently ordering me to behave. Torres glared at me.

"So, Mitchie, do like cooking too? Do you take after your mother?" asked Mom trying to include everyone into the conversation.

"Actually, no." She replied. Then she sent me a fake smile. "I prefer to make coffee. Right, Shane?" She asked sickeningly sweetly. She was doing that just to annoy me. I didn't reply.

"You two know each other?" asked Connie. My mom looked at me wondering as well.

"Sort of." I replied.

"Oh, you bought coffee at the store Mitchie worked at." said Connie as realization dawned upon her.

"Yeah. In fact, why don't I go make some right now, hm, Shane? How would you like yours? Black?" asked Torres bitterly.

"Only if that's the way you like your coffee, Bitchie." I mumbled so only she could her. She threw a menacing glare at me as I left the dining room not bothering to help out by cleaning up. I went up to my room and started to blast my music on the stereo. Bobbing my head up and down to the beat, ignoring the footsteps of people coming up the stairs. I assumed my mom was giving out a tour of our house. I turned off my stereo and grabbed my guitar. I hadn't played it in ages. I started strumming a few chords. I got lost in my music just like when I was fourteen and aspired to become a musician. It felt good.

**---&**

This was just great. Wonderful. Awesome. Fantastic. The day I move back in with my mom and everything goes wrong because of that retarded jerk. Clearly, after our little argument, Shane stormed up the stairs never to be seen again. It was obvious to anyone in the room that Shane and I are mortal enemies. I hope he stays hidden wherever he is in this big house he calls home. I offered to wash the dishes while Mom and Denise chat like the good old times they had. Once I had finished, I walked into the living room to find Jason searching birds on Wikipedia. "Jase? Do you always research birds?" I asked curiously. He was so intrigued by birds, it made me wonder what was so fascinating about them.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. I nodded. Sonny came up to me.

"Hey Mitch. Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded. "What do you give a girl on her very first date?"

"Hm, well, I would say. Bring some chocolates for the dad. Soften him up before he gives you the whole 'Take-care-of-my-daughter' speech." I joked. "Honestly, if she really likes you for who you are, Sonny, then don't give her anything. Or just give her flowers, make sure it's her favorite though." I advised. He quickly thanked me.

Caitlyn and Nate seemed to click very well. I'm pretty sure Caity likes him. She makes it so obvious to the world. She laughs at whatever he says. He whispers things in her ear already. They may as well be dating by now! "Caity, where did Mom go?" I asked.

"Oh, Denise is giving Mom a tour of the house or something." She replied. Her eyes lit up. "Nate, can you give me a tour of your house?" I rolled my eyes. She wanted to be alone with him. Nate seemed a bit hesitant a first, but then he agreed. They asked if I wanted to come along. I went with them. Nate showed us around his house. It was like a freaking museum. So many paintings, cute family pictures. Adorable baby photos that Caitlyn teased Nate about. Their house was beautiful.

One photograph caught my eye. It was a picture of a little boy at camp wearing a Barney t-shirt. He seemed to be around seven years old. It couldn't be Sonny or Nate. The boy didn't look like them at all. And it couldn't have been Jason. The boy was so cute. I smirked. "So...Shane Gray was a Barney fan." I said to myself. I took a picture of it with my cellphone. Total blackmail material. Shane's got nothing on me. I ripped my gaze of the cute little boy. He was adorable back then, what happened? Oh right, he grew devil horns and became an obnoxious jerk. I looked around. Where did Nate and Caitlyn go?

"Caitlyn? Nate?" I yelled in the empty hallway. No response. Great. I'm lost. Silence filled the hallway and I got a little creeped. I had absolutely no idea where I was in the house. I heard someone playing guitar. He was fiddling around with the chords. It sounded beautiful. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door to reveal the mystery guitarist. It was Shane. He looked so deep in thought when he played his guitar. So sincere and open. I felt my heart race a little faster. I smiled at how amazing he was on guitar. It sounded completely different from the music he used to play for the label. The rhythm got stuck in my head and I found myself quietly humming the tune. Then he stopped playing.

"Who's there?" His voice boomed. It sounded like he returned to his seflish snobby self. I opened the door to reveal myself. I smiled meekly at him. "What the hell were you doing? Spying on me?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry. Was that really you playing?" I asked amazed. He nodded. "Wow. That actually really good. It sounded much different from your usual cookie-cutter-pop-star stuff." He chuckled a little. He was actually being really nice.

"Thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel better." He joked. I smiled at him.

"How come you never recorded this kind of stuff back in the day?" I wondered. Geez, it made us sound old. Back in the day. He scoffed.

"I only played the music, the label thought would sell." He replied.

"You don't think that song would sell?" I asked. I walked across the room and sat down next to him on his bed. He merely shrugged.

"I don't know." He sighed. He seemed upset. I bet he wished he could perform again but with a new sound. A sound that showed the real him, not the image the publicity had created.

"Well, I liked it. I would've bought it." I told him. He smiled genuinely at me. "I swear, I would." I crossed my fingers. I felt nervous all of a sudden, like I had butterflies in my stomach. My heart soared when he smiled at me. Shane actually has a nice side to him.

"Why are we being nice to each other? We were at each other's throats earlier." He said. I didn't look at him. I shrugged not knowing why either.

"I don't know." I replied. I looked into his eyes. "But, I kind of like it. I like your soft side, Shane."

"Don't get used to it." He laughed. I smiled.

"Come on, Shane. I know you can be nice sometimes." I said.

"I can be nice when I want to be." He told me.

"Let's make a deal then. You'll TRY to be nicer to everyone and I won't spill coffee on you." I said. He grinned at me.

"Sure." Shane replied. I stuck out my hand. The moment he shook my hand, I felt electricity flow throughout my body. My heart skipped at least two beats. My breath caught in my throat as I met his gaze with his intense eyes. I felt like I had no control of my body anymore. I felt weak trying to resist the compulsive desire to kiss him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wanted him hold me lovingly like my boyfriend used to. My boyfriend. I almost forgot about him. A small part of me was nagging me, telling me not to cheat. But he had cheated on me several times before. Why can't I? It was too late to pull away from Shane. We were so close together. I heard his uneven breathing as if he were just as nervous as I was. In one split second, I found myself lip-locking with Shane.

At first, I felt as though I were in heaven. He kissed me passionately and I returned it. It felt good to feel loved. It made me question exactly why I was still with a dirt bag like my piece of crap of a boyfriend. But I pushed my thoughts away. I wanted to savour this, enjoy the moment. I didn't want to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the strands of hair on the back of his neck. He continued to kiss me gently not wanting to hurt me. His hands held my waist as he gently laid me on his bed. He was on top of me. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which I freely granted. We began a battle for dominance. I unconsciously let out a quiet moan from my mouth. He began to place chaste kiss along my jaw and started to suck on my neck. For sure, there would be a hickey later.

What was I doing? Why am I freaking making out with him? It was hard to resist temptation, but I regained enough self-control to stop before going any further. "Shane..." I breathed. He didn't stop. He continued to kiss my collarbone. "Shane!" I said harshly. He immediately stopped and got off of me. His eyes widened. I assumed he wasn't thinking about what he was doing. "What were we doing?" I asked trying to even my breathing. I looked into his eyes full of lust and desire yet I also saw a hint of worry.

"I-I'm sorry, Shane. I shouldn't have come." I said sadly. I fixed my shirt and my hair a bit. Shane was still speechless. I felt like crying. I felt happy for finally getting back at my boyfriend. I was sad that I didn't stay with Shane. I was also angry at myself and Shane for doing that. Making out no matter how good it felt. I thought this would be a pleasant small dinner with friends, but it turned out to mean so much more.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter three! Oh gosh, this dinner party totally intensified! Don't you think? Smitchie kissed! What do you think? I hope it really caught your attention. OH! And also, I've given you guys the wrong message. Sorry. I didn't mean for Shane's dad to seem like he was having an affair. I just didn't feel like adding him in the story yet, that's all. So you can imagine where he is, but it's strictly business. Nothing else. Please review! :)_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose (L)_


	4. She Makes My Head Spin

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry for the longer update! It was the first week back to school after the March break. As expected, I had homework. Anyways, thank you SO much for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 "She Makes My Head Spin"**

I felt like crying. Tears welled up in my eyes as I wandered in the hallway again. I stumbled upon a bathroom and walked in to fix myself up. I looked at myself in the mirror. Slut. Slut. Slut. I felt like the damn word was plastered across my forehead in bright red paint. I wiped away the tears and fixed up my make-up. I looked good as new. I didn't looked like I was crying. I took a deep breath regaining my confidence and entered the never-ending hallway trying to find my way back to the main floor. How come this house HAD to be so big? I sighed in relief once I had found the staircase.

"Mitchie, honey. Where were you? It's time to go!" asked my mother. I turned to look at her. Had I been gone for that long?

"I got lost in Denise's beautiful, big house." I laughed a little. Mom smiled at me warmly. Caitlyn was already waiting at the front foyer with Nate.

"Mitch! Where were you? One minute, you're right behind, then poof! You disappeared like the fairy godmother." exclaimed Caitlyn.

"Well, it's not my fault, you and lover boy here were too caught up in each other too realize I was missing." I commented. Her cheeks became flustered and Nate couldn't look at Caitlyn in the eyes after I said this. I gave them a small smile. They were so cute. I think Nate would definitely be the right kind of guy for Caitlyn. When my mom said five more minutes it turned into another half-hour. In that time span, we all exchanged numbers so we could hang out sometime. We figured that if our moms were going to be hanging out together more often that we should become friends too. I just hoped that whenever we saw them again, Shane wouldn't be with them. It was too awkward to talk to Shane anymore. "So, where did Shane go?" Nate asked to no one in general.

"Oh, he's in his room." I blurted out. Caitlyn eyed me suspiciously. I gulped. "While I was lost, I heard him playing his guitar." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Evidently, Caitlyn saw right through me, she knew I wasn't telling the whole truth. I was lost, I did hear him play guitar. Wasn't that truth enough?

"Playing guitar? As if. He hasn't touched his guitar in months." said Nate. Everyone stared at me looking for an answer, they clearly didn't believe me. I opened my mouth to say something, then fortunately Denise and Mom walked into the foyer and said it was time to leave. I exchanged awkward goodbyes with the Grays minus Shane and left. I had a lot of explaining to do with Caitlyn. The car ride home was silent. I was still trying to figure out what the kiss meant to me and why we were suddenly nice with each other. Caitlyn was probably busy thinking about a certain curly-haired Gray.

Later, we were finally parked in our driveway. I sighed in relief as I got out of the car. I just wanted to fall on my bed and fall asleep and forget whatever happened before. Mom was heading straight for bed. I searched throughout my bedroom to look for pajamas. I rested one of my dad's old baggy shirts and I found a pair of cotton shorts. I wiped off my make-up and tied up my hair in a loose bun. I walked over to my laptop and signed on. Almost immediately I received an instant message.

_XxCaityG says: hey_

Why did she IM me? She could just talk to me right now. I looked over to her bed. Lucky was curled up asleep on the foot of her bed and Caitlyn sat next to him. "Caitlyn, why don't you just talk to me since we're in the same room?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" She asked. I looked at her expectantly. "What's going with you and Shane?" Oh boy. I don't want to tell her. I'm not ready to explain what happened.

"I'll tell you everything that happened IF you tell me what's sizzling between you and Nate." I remarked. I laughed a bit. Caity isn't really the type to go venting her feelings to just anybody. Heck, sometimes she won't even tell me. She blushed for, like, the millionth time tonight.

"Fine. I won't ask." said Caitlyn. I just shrugged and lay down on my bed. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you." blurted Caitlyn. I shot back up and smiled victoriously at her.

"Nate is uh, really sweet. And I think I kind of like him." She said. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Well, I think you don't JUST like him...yet. You guys were so into each other. Gosh, if a stranger walked by it would seem as if you've known each other your whole life!" I exclaimed.

"No! W-we are n-not d-d-dating. Psh! W-whoever ever said anything a-about dating?" stammered Caitlyn. I smirked.

"I didn't saying anything about dating. You did." I replied. Caitlyn let out a small squeal.

"Okay, so we aren't dating. But, I know I really, really like him. I'm going on a date with him on Friday." She explained. I smiled. I was happy for her. Then, I silently wished that I could find someone just clicked with me like Nate and Caitlyn. "So what about you? What happened?" She asked. I took a deep breath before answering then I explained what happened when I was lost to hearing Shane play his guitar and purposely excluded the kiss. I didn't want to talk about that.

"Wow. Who thought that Shane Gray actually had a soft side." Caitlyn said. "You should feel lucky. I don't think he opens up that way to anyone anymore as Nate told me." I was glad she finally stopped interrogating me. "But something still bugs me..."

"What?" I asked a little too quickly.

"Care to explain the big hickey on your neck?" Caitlyn pointed out. I gasped. A hickey? Oh shit. I leaped off my bed and headed for the vanity. I looked in the mirror. Shane had left his mark on my skin. Just perfect. How was I going to explain this to Caitlyn? I opened my mouth to reply. "Don't even think about saying you happened slam the door on your neck." I sighed in defeat.

"It happened so fast, Caitlyn..." I started explaining to her about the kiss and how I felt about it. I was confused. "It felt so good. I didn't want to stop but I knew i-it wasn't right. I don't know what the hell I was thinking." I said. Caitlyn was still a bit speechless. "The most confusing thing about this is...I don't regret doing it. I don't feel guilty about cheating on my boyfriend."

"Well, this only means two things then." Caitlyn said. "You don't love your boyfriend at all after all the crap he's put you through." It is true, I guess I never loved him after all. This whole time he's had me convinced that I was in love with him when I truly wasn't at all. In fact, I detested him. "But it also means that youlikeShane." She ended quickly.

"What?" I asked her to repeat what she had said.

"I said: You. Like. Shane." She repeated. My eyes widened at the thought. I shook my head furiously. That could NOT happen at all, could it? If you had asked if I liked Shane Gray before I kissed him, I would have scoffed, feel like puking and think the thought of liking him would be utterly revolting. But, the thought stuck around in my mind throughout the night. It haunted me. Instead of puking, I actually enjoyed the thought of me liking him. It scared me to know that one kiss would make me feel this way about Shane. I wouldn't be able to face him at all now since I apparently like him and for the fact that he probably hates me by now for leaving him hanging.

For tonight, I replayed the intimate kiss in my mind and enjoyed it. I wished to be in his arms. Hopefully, when I wake up this will all be a dream.

**---&**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ugh. I slammed my hand on the alarm to shut it up and groaned. Mitchie. "She's really pretty." I said out loud to myself. "What am I saying? Mitchie's a bitch. A sexy bitch who's good at kissing." Great. I'm going mental. Throughout the entire night, the kiss replayed over and over again. I sighed. The kiss probably meant nothing to her, she was just using me. Fuck her. I hate her. She's very rude. I hate her. I hate her. I love her. Wait, what? I just ruined my mantra.

I got off my bed to prepare myself for another tormenting day in hell. I washed my face feeling the stubble I was growing. Maybe I should shave. Nah, I'll leave the stubble alone because Mitchie will think my stubble is sexy. I mean, I won't shave because I am lazy. Yeah, that's it. I'm lazy. After I had straightened my hair I went into my closet. My eyes laid upon an old baggy shirt. "Mitchie would look awesome in my clothes." Ugh, there I go again. Thinking of her. Why won't she just stay out of my mind? Stupid dinner. Stupid me. Stupid mind-blowing kiss.

I made my way into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Grabbing some eggs from the fridge, Nate lazily walked into the room. "Hey, bro. How do you want your eggs cooked?" I asked as I prepared everything. Nate gaped at me.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly but surely. "Oh-kay there, bro. I'd like my eggs scrambled in the pan, please. I'll just go get Mom and have her see if you're feeling alright." I chuckled.

"I'm fine, man. Can't a guy cook some breakfast for his family?" I asked rhetorically. Nate sent me a strange bizarre look and headed out of the kitchen. As promised, he brought Mom into the kitchen and smiling at me. Sonny walked in as well.

"Shane! Y-you're cooking?!?!?" He exclaimed. What was with my family? What was so wrong about being nice every one in awhile. I nodded as I placed the eggs onto a tray which Nate took into the dining room. I proceeded to cook the bacon as well. I started humming a new tune that popped into my mind. That would make a great song. One I finished cooking the bacon, I grabbed a napkin and started writing down what had popped into my mind, the stuffed it in my pocket to work on later. I came into the kitchen with the bacon with a smile on my face. My brothers stared at me like I did something way out of line. I stared back at them in confusion. They went back to eating quietly. After breakfast, Mom left to run some errands.

"Shane, dude. You feeling alright?" asked Jason. I got out of my seat and collected everyone's plates to put them away in the sink, then I threw out whatever trash was left on the table.

"Yeah. Of course, why does everyone keep asking that?" I questioned. Sonny offered to do the dishes. He mumbled something about becoming bipolar if he hung around me too long. I walked straight into the living only to be assaulted by my brothers. Nate and Jason stared at me as if I were some lab rat they were experimenting with. I felt very uncomfortable as they tried to see something different about me.

"Ah-hah! what's this?" exclaimed Nate as he pulled out my notes for a new song. I snatched it back and stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Dudes, it's just some song-writing material." I replied as if it meant nothing. My brothers were really getting on my nerves but I had promised Mitchie I'd be nicer. They took a few steps away from me and started discussing something. Once they returned, they stared at me oddly again.

"Are you guys done harassing me now?" I snapped. Nate cracked a smile.

"There's the Shane we've known and grown used to the past six years. Dude, you had us scared for a awhile." Jason said. Now I was the one giving them the confused looks.

"Shane, man. I don't know what's gotten into you. But whatever it is. We like it." admitted Nate.

"Yeah man. I mean, last night you and Mitchie were all pissy and moody around each other. The today, it's like you're a whole new man!" exclaimed Jason happily. I smiled at my brothers. They were seemed happy that I had a change of heart. "I mean, for the past six years you've never been nice for more than five minutes. This morning you made us breakfast."

"And you actually asked how I wanted MY eggs done. Not just your eggs." added Nate.

"AND you also put all the dishes in the sink, plus you threw out the trash! Your behaviour is abnormal, WAY beyond normal Shane!" yelled Sonny from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"The most amazing thing of all, you're writing a song!" Jason beamed.

"So? What's new about me writing a song?" I asked. Nate scoffed.

"That's what's so new, bro. You HAVEN'T written a song in years." answered Nate. That threw me off guard. Had I really lost my strong connection with music? Music was my life. How I lived without music, I don't know how. Instantly, I felt guilty for the shit I've put my family through for the past six years. Mitchie was right, I had my dreams, hopes and everything I could have asked for and I did throw it out the window. I frowned.

"Dude, you okay? Did we say something bad? Sorry, man." apologized Jason. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize." I said. I couldn't find the courage to apologize for everything I've screwed up. Out of the blue, an idea popped into my mind. We were having one of those brotherly moments, frankly I was enjoying the fact that my brothers and I were getting along more nicely. Jason's cellphone started ringing. It was lying there on the couch. I grabbed it for him. The message was sent from _Mitchie_. My eyes widened. Jason had Mitchie's digits? I opened my mouth to say something, then reluctantly shut it. Mitchie. How come Jason has her number? They...they aren't dating, are they? But, they just met last night. Maybe Jason is going to take her out. Wait, Jason has a girlfriend, he has Ella. "Dude, why do you have her number? Did you forget you have a girlfriend?" I spit out.

"What? Uh, oh! Ha. Funny, Shane. I-I would never cheat on my girlfriend. But, dude, Ella and I broke up like last week. Besides, I have my eyes set on this other girl I met recently." His eyes gazed elsewhere. Probably imagining the girl he likes. Wait, a girl he likes whom he met recently? He can't mean, Mitchie, can he? Jason likes Mitchie? I kissed Mitchie and I am pretty sure she was fully kissing me back. Oh god, she's a slut! She's leading me and Jason on! But I like Mitchie. Shit, I did not just think that. Ugh. She makes my head spin. I need some aspirin.

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? Like it, hate it, love it? Shane's acting all funny, maybe he's actually stickingto his promise to Mitchie! Who knows? Aren't you just itching ti find out WHO is Mitchie's boyfriend? Please review for the next chapter and you might find out!_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose_


	5. Crumbled to Pieces

_**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Reviews keep me writing! (Hint, hint) LOL Anyways, here's the next highly anticipated chapter of AWD. Happy reading! Oh, I don't own any person, place, or thing in this story except for the plot and any OCs . :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5 "Crumbled to Pieces"**

Four days had passed since the horrifying dinner. Four days Shane and I never made contact. Either he truly hated me with every blood cell in his bone or he was madly in love with me and is just to shy to say anything about it. Preferably, I would choose the first option. I don't want to be in love with a monster.

Tonight was Friday, Caitlyn's big date with Nate. Instead of drowning her with my miseries, I would be happy for her. I knew she was nervous. She was shaking slightly whenever she looked at her self in the mirror. I sighed for about the hundredth time that night. "Cait, you'll be fine. You look beautiful. Nate is one lucky guy." I complimented. She gave me a light smile before turning to the mirror again to examine how bad she thinks she looks. "If it's any help, Nate will definitely get the green eye when he sees all the other guys staring at his date." She blushed and sighed.

"And I'll make sure he doesn't knock the light out of some poor guy who can't keep his eyes off me." replied Caitlyn nervously. I laughed. Same old Caitlyn. "Mitch, could you please help choose what to wear? He said something not too fancy and not too casual. I guess, semi-formal." I nodded as I searched her closet, then my closet. After another good thirty minutes, Caitlyn finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a deep red blouse that hugged her curves nicely and to top it off, black open-toe heels. She straightened her hair for the date and applied little make-up not wanting to look too flashy.

"Caitlyn, I swear, if that boy doesn't say anything about how great you look I will shave his head in his sleep!" I exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror once more. She smiled and thanked me. The doorbell rang. "Just in time." I said. "Wait until I've greeted Nate, the walk down the stairs for a grand entrance. I can't wait to see his reaction."

I practically ran down the stairs to answer the door. "Hey Nate" I greeted casually.

"Hey Mitch. Is Caitlyn ready?" He asked. I just smiled as he gaped at the sight behind me. Caitlyn walked down the stairs nervously and flashed a smile at him. I laughed quietly. He was at loss for words. I saw the look in his eyes. Hook, line and sinker. Caitlyn had won him over already. I walked away while giving Caitlyn a hug and a good luck. Then I hid behind the wall that separated the small front foyer and the living room. I had to eavesdrop. "Hi Nate." Caitlyn said.

"Uh..er, um, h-h-hey..." stuttered Nate trying to find his voice. I stifled a giggle so I wouldn't blow my cover. Then there was silence. "Y-you look amazing, Caitlyn." He blurted out. I could just imagine Nate's ears going red in embarrassment. Caitlyn giggled. "R-r-r-read-ready to..." stammered Nate. Caitlyn giggled even harder.

"Ready... to go?" Caitlyn finished for him confidently.

"Yeah." said Nate letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Caitlyn flashed him a smile as he offered his arm. She looped her arm with his and off they went on their date. I was left alone in the house. Mom was out with Denise and couple of friends.

I was left alone with nothing but me and my thoughts. I still thought about that amazing kiss Shane and I shared. I definitely felt a spark. I wondered if he did too? Did it mean anything at all? I didn't want to think about it anymore. It's not like I'm going to see him any time soon unless we have another dinner party. I thought of my current boyfriend, he hasn't called me in a few days. We hadn't spoken to each other. The last time I called him, our conversation ended yet again in yelling. Thank god, it was only over the phone. Again, he threatened he would break up with me. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if he did, I'd actually be relieved. I told him I didn't care if he did. He kept saying I'm his girlfriend and hung up. I swear it was just yesterday when he caught my eye.

_Flashback (Two years ago)_

_She was late for her next class and hurriedly ran throughout the campus. Her foot got caught in a crack in the sidewalk and down tumbling she went until someone caught her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the strong pair of arms hold on to her petite waist. Once he placed her on her feet again, she looked up to thank her saviour. "Thanks." She breathed. She looked into those vibrant green eyes._

_"Oh, uh, it was nothing." He replied. He smiled at her and his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. He wondered what it was like to kiss them. Then something dawned on him, those eyes he used to know. "Mitchie?" He asked shocked. The small town girl he used to know had grown up, grown breasts, and had a sense of style. In small words, to Darren, Mitchie looked smoking hot.._

_"H-how do you know me?" She asked a bit scared at first._

_"Remember me? The name's Darren. Darren Weller. I used to be your neighbor back when we were kids." He answered. She frowned at bit at first searching through her memories. And she still frowned when she remembered him. Darren. He was the classic neighborhood bully and she had the misfortune to live next to him. She remembered him tugging at her ponytail. He and his friends throwing mud pies at her and Sierra. She even remembered the time Darren had 'accidently' bumped into Sierra and caused her to fall off her bike and break her arm. _

_"I remember you. You were that bully, right?" Mitchie asked._

_"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry about times I was mean. I've changed. Give me another chance and I'll take you out to dinner on campus." He grinned cockily. He was sure she would agree and she did. At the time, Mitchie found his smoothness appealing and gave him a chance to redeem himself. He smirked thinking about how she would be like in bed. Too bad, she never let him go far. Months later, she regretted ever giving him a second chance._

_End of Flashback_

We used to be so in love, now I questioned how I ever fell for a man whore like him. I knew I have to break-up with him. But I am scared of how he'll react, I don't know how to be the dumper. I sighed to myself and decided to invite Jason over to rid my thoughts of him away. _Jase, you busy? Wanna come over and chill. Im super bored. -Mitch_

I looked through a couple of job listings to see if there were any jobs available that suited me. Lawyer? Nah. I'm horrible at defending people politically. If I were against Shane, I think I have an idea who would win. Me, duh. Suddenly, my phone started ringing indicating I had received a text message from Jason. _Sure, Ill b there soon. Can I bring a friend? -Jase _I replied saying yes he could bring a friend over. The more the merrier, I was starting to feel completely lonely without Caitlyn in the house.

I waited for Jason and his friend to show up. I sat on my couch waiting for them. Then, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. _Darr-bear._ Ugh. I groaned. I should really change his name. I never call him that anymore. Should I answer? No. I threw my phone on the couch and let it take a message. I didn't want to hear his excuses again tonight. Finally, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door knowing it was Jason and his friend. At least, I'd have some company, I wouldn't be drowning in my miseries. I opened the door to reveal Jason and...Shane? I frowned shortly, then replaced it with a smile. Shane smiled weakly back at me. "Hey, guys." I greeted. Jason seemed like he was daydreaming slightly he was staring at his phone. Probably a text message from a girl. A couple seconds later, Shane nudged him and snaped back to reality.

"Hi Mitch!" exclaimed Jason pulling me into a bear hug. I smiled. Jason always gave the best hugs. While hugging Jason, I looked over to Shane. He seemed uncomfortable and a little jealous? I shrugged off the thought.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked trying to lighten the tense mood. I really didn't want to talk to Shane.

"Movie?" Jason suggested. We both nodded in agreement. I offered to make popcorn and get the drinks. Jason came to help me while Shane picked out a movie.

"Jase, I though you were bringing your friend, not your brother." I said quietly.

"We're brothers, Mitch. We consider each other as our best friends." replied Jason noticing the slight bitterness in my voice. "Why? Is that a problem?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope! None at all." I lied through my gritted teeth. He seemed to buy my answer and we went to the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and drinks. Shane hadn't picked out a movie yet, he let Jason pick the movie instead. Wait, what? Shane let Jason pick whatever movie to watch? Right then, I noticed a change in Shane's behaviour. A good change. Maybe he really is sticking to his promise. I smiled at Shane. He gave me a confused look in return. Jason didn't know what he wanted to watch either so we ended up playing 'Ini-Meeni-Miney-Moe' and randomly chose, _The Grudge_.

I put in the DVD and we sat on the couch. Somehow, I had managed to squeeze between Jason and Shane. I accidentally brushed my shoulder against Shane, we both flinched. I felt a small spark at the contact. We watched the movie intensely. I held the bowl of popcorn shakily. Jason took the bowl from me and set it on the table so I wouldn't spill it. I've watched the movie before and I was terrified, in fact, I still am scared. The moment the little boy peeked out from the side of the bed I let out a small whimper, then he opened his mouth and I jumped and buried my face into Shane's shoulder. Accidentally, of course. I felt him wrap his arm around me, as if he were protecting me. I felt safe.

I starting to get comfy in his arms when I realized, I couldn't let him do that. I shook off his arm gently and covered my face with my hands instead of burying it into his shoulder. I felt Shane's eyes stare at me. My heart started to beat faster. I blushed feeling self-conscious. Finally, the movie had ended and I had excused myself to use the bathroom. Jason had fallen asleep and was snoring softly on the couch. Shane was cleaning up the popcorn and drinks. I splashed cool water on my face. Don't let Shane get to me. Act normal. I checked my hair and made sure it was still a bit neat. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the living room again. I laid a blanket over Jason and let him sleep peacefully for now. I began to pick up some of the popcorn bits that had fallen to the floor. "Um, uh....h-here's your phone. I, uh, found it on the couch." I turned around to find Shane holding out my phone.

I snatched it from him. I had a couple of missed calls all from Darren and one from my mom saying she wouldn't come home until tomorrow. Apparently, they decided to have a sleepover of their own. Awkward, right? Oh well, I'd let my mom re-live her pre-teen years again. "So, um, who's Darr-bear?" He asked curiously. I sighed sadly then glared a bit at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I snapped. I really didn't want to talk about Darren especially with Shane. Shane backed off apologizing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I've been meaning to change his name on my cell." I said. Shane nodded.

"Ex-boyfriend?" He wondered. I shook my head.

"My..." I sighed hesitantly. "...current boyfriend." Shane's face fell slightly, as if he lost hope or something, then he chuckled a bit. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "I thought you and Jason were kind of into each other." I noticed Shane's shoulders how less tense and more relaxed. It seemed like he was relieved Jason and I didn't like each other that way.

"Jason? Ew, no. No offense. I don't like him that way. Why would you think that? I would never cheat on my boyfriend." I said. Instantly, I regretted saying that last bit about never cheating. I silently hoped he would let it slide and not notice. Unfortunately, he caught on.

"Never cheat, huh?" Shane started bitterly. "So, making out with me isn't considered cheating?" I bit my lip. I took sudden interest to the carpet. I couldn't look at him.

"Shane, I-" He cut me off.

"Save it. I don't want to talk about it." He said. I stared at him square in the eye gaining a boost of confidence even though his penetrating eyes sent chills down my spine.

"Fine. Don't talk, just listen." I said boldly. "Yes, I did cheat on my boyfriend with you. I-it....was an a-accident." I saw a look of defeat in his eyes. I felt guilty. He looked heartbroken. Was that my fault? "It was a spur of the moment. I was going through a rough patch with him at the time." More like all the time. "And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." He seemed to accept my apology.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your....boyfriend." He replied. There was a silence. I took a breath and decided to break the silence. It was killing me inside to see Shane so torn up. Did I feel sorry for him?

"So, um...I see you've taken your promise to heart, Shane." I said trying to change the subject. Shane. I actually like the way his name rolls off my tongue. Saying his name felt normal as if I had been saying it for years. I snapped out of my small daze and brought myself back to reality. I couldn't like Shane. I have a boyfriend.

"Yeah." He replied. I sent him a smile.

"I like the change in you, Mr. Gray." I said sweetly. He laughed.

"Yeah, my family likes you-I mean, likes the change too." He said. I giggled at his nervousness. "So, we're cool now, right? No more bad blood? We just forget that the kiss even happened?" He asked. He said it as if he forced himself to. I smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah, just forget it even happened. We're just... friends." I replied slowly. Those words crushed into my heart and it stung like hell. My heart didn't want to forget. I wanted to be more than just friends, but at the same time, I didn't want to be. It wanted to keep that memory burned in my mind. I wanted to re-live the kiss. But my brain thinks the complete opposite. It tells me to forget everything and just move on. I had to keep reminding myself I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't be falling for Shane. Problem is, I can't choose who I fall for. After tonight, I could never tell him how I feel. He's a famous man, and I'm just a plain person living a normal life. And we were officially in the friend zone. Once you're in the friend zone, there's no going back. Oh god, I just wanted to crawl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep.

Shane and I continued talking for a long time. Jason was still knocked out. Around eleven, Caitlyn and Nate finally came home. "Hey guys!" Shane greeted. I painfully smiled trying to hide my grief. Caitlyn's eyes were sparkling, something amazing must have happened to her. I'd have to ask for details later. I was surprised Jason hadn't woken up yet. "Where's Mom?" asked Caitlyn.

"She won't be home until tomorrow." I replied.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you guys sleep over?" smiled Caitlyn. My eyes widened. Oh no. No, no, no. I did not want to spend the night Shane. Nate agreed with the idea. Jason's a heavy sleeper and Nate can't carry him.

Luckily, Shane said he and Nate together could carry Jason together. Plus, they don't have any clothes to wear, which is a good point. I nodded in agreement with Shane. I silently laughed at the heated argument we were having about sleeping over. "Dude, we have spare clothes in the car. Remember?" Nate said.

"No man. We shouldn't be imposing. Sorry, Mitch." said Shane. "Plus, Nate remember we already wore those spare clothes last week when some fans managed to rip most of our clothes after chasing us in the mall?" Nate sighed in defeat. He wanted to spend more time with Caitlyn, I could tell. "Plus, what would the press think if they hear we spent the night here. They'd be harassing the girls and us even more. They'd have crazy headlines and blowing things way out of proportion." I smiled. Shane was concerned I would get mobbed by fan girls. Shane had a stronger argument than Nate. In the end, Nate and Shane carried Jason out into the car and they were gone.

I was about to fall asleep. I let a stray tear flow down my cheek. I envied Caitlyn. Tonight, while her heart was dancing happily in Nate's hands. Mine crumbled into pieces in Shane's.

* * *

_Fin. The end of chapter five! I hoped you liked it. Basically, Shane and Mitchie resolved their problems, sort of. I guess you could say there is definitely a Naitlyn in the making. What their relationship status is, I won't reveal yet. Jason has a mystery girl, who is she? And, I have introduced you to Mitchie's *ahem* boyfriend. Darren Wellers. What do you think of him? Please review if you want the next chapter!_

_By the way, by chance, are any of you guys going to a JB concert? I hope I am. I still need to ask my mom! Eep! I want to go so bad!_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose_


	6. Jason's Secret

_**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the spectacular reviews! I really appreciate it. And sorry for taking so long to update! I was super busy during the Easter weekend. So, Happy Belated Easter everyone! Hope you had a great one. Anyways, here is the next chapter of AWD. Enjoy! BTW, I don't own any Camp Rock characters! _

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Jason's Secret"**

"Ugh..." I moaned. Yawning, I sat up in my bed groggily. I was tempted to lay my head on the pillow again and just go to bed but I resisted. I got out of bed thinking of what to do today. I walked lazily towards the shower and turned it on to warm water. Stepping into the shower I sighed in content as the warm water hit my skin. "I could look for a job..." I mumbled to myself. Yup. That's what I would do for the day. While conditioning my hair, I let myself hum softly to one of my songs I wrote years ago. Time flowed endlessly, I set my mind free of all chaotic thoughts that would ensue onwards once I stepped out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around my body, I walked back into my room to find Caitlyn still snoring softly.

I changed into a loose-fitting green hoodie and a pair of grey short shorts. I planned to go on a jog later. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Lucky ran excitedly towards me as I entered the kitchen. I smiled warmly at him. Before starting on breakfast, I fed Lucky his usual bowl of kibbles and water. While scrambling eggs in a pan, Caitlyn practically waltzed in the room humming softly. She only does this when she is extremely happy. "Caitlyn..." I called trying to grab her attention.

"Mhmm?" She grinned as she made a cup of tea. I laughed. She's got it bad.

"What's going on? Tell me the deets from last nights." I said with a smile. Caitlyn burst into giggles thinking about last night's events. She sighed dreamily then turned to me.

"Mitchie, you know I never kiss and tell." She smirked. I gasped. Caitlyn clamped her hands over her mouth.

"You kissed? Tell me! Spill it!" I exclaimed. I turned off the stove and placed the eggs on the table. We both sat down and grabbed food to eat.

"Oops. I think I spilled too much." squealed Caitlyn. I sent her a look telling her to tell me and she pretended to zip, lock, and throw away the keys to her lips. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll let it go this time. But trust me, Gellar. You will tell me eventually." I threatened playfully. We both burst into laughter and Lucky joined in the noise by barking. I took a bite of the eggs I had made, needs a little more salt. Caitlyn eyed me carefully while I ate. "What?" I asked with my mouth full of food. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Ugh, Mitchie." She whined. "You've got to stop talking with your mouth full. That's not any way to speak, you'll embarass yourself in front of Shane!" I swallowed my food and stared at her wide-eyed. What the hell was she talking about? Once again, she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Mitchie. You made it so obvious and so clear last night. I am one hundred percent sure you like Shane." She explained. I shook my head pretending to be disgusted. "I mean, did you see how close you guys were last night? Even Nate could see it. We both saw the sparks between you guys." I continued eating trying to tune out Caitlyn while a blush arose in my cheeks. "See? You're even blushing!"

"No, I'm not." I lied horribly. It was visibly clear I was blushing.

"You like Shane!" Caitlyn sang in her sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes. I did not like Shane. He is a hideous, hair-obsessed, obnoxious and incredibly gorgeous jerk who can't tell that I have feelings too. Gorgeous? Ugh, he's corrupted my mind. As much as I tried to throw the kiss out of my mind, I couldn't deny the fact that it had meant something to me. It hurt when we decided to forget and become friends. Silently, I took my plate to the sink and left it there. I took Lucky's leash and took him out for a walk. I needed some time for myself. I needed a place where I could let go of my feelings and be myself.

**---&**

After leaving Mitchie's house, I felt slightly relieved and a bit dizzy. Talking with her gave me some sort of dizzy effect. It was like I felt high without taking anything sugary or alcoholic. I didn't know what to feel the moment she said, _"Yeah, just forget it ever happened. We're just friends." _Those words stung. If any other girl said that to me, I wouldn't care at all. I wouldn't even bother being friends with them. They honestly never meant anything to me. I could care less about what happens to them. Of all the girls who I could've fallen for, I chose Mitchie, the girl who just wants to be friends with me. Friends. I detested that word the moment it came out of her mouth. How the hell can I put up with being friends? I knew I wanted to be more than that but did Mitchie want that too? I didn't want to push her that far. I didn't want to be the rebound guy she comes to after a rough time with her... boyfriend.

I kept my eyes on the road, trying not to fall asleep. Quickly, I glance at the backseat, Nate and Jason were asleep. I sighed pulling up into the driveway. "Nate, man. We're home." I tapped Nate lightly on the shoulder trying to wake him up. He groaned slightly.

"Caitlyn..." He murmured. I chuckled quietly before pushing him lightly. He woke up and realized we were home.

"We have to bring Jase inside." I said. Nate groaned again not wanting to lift his older brother. He tried to wake him up. Jason stirred and started rambling stuff about birds, trees, eggs, and something else about a girl. Girl? I started thinking the worst. Is Mitchie the girl he's talking about? I shook my head in disbelief while Nate persistently tried to wake Jason. Is Mitchie leading my brother on? Soon I convinced myself that Mitchie wouldn't do that. She was sincerely sorry for the incident between us and I highly doubt she'd like Jason that way. She even said so herself. "Dan..." mumbled Jason. He finally woke up.

I pinched myself trying to get my mind to think right. Dan? That's a guy's name. Jason isn't...gay is he? Sure, Jason has his awkward moments but what guy doesn't. I groaned and mentally slapped myself for thinking that. "I don't want a gay brother..." I muttered. Jason had already gone inside and the house and was probably heading straight to bed. Nate gave me a skeptical look. Great, my younger brother thinks I'm going mental.

"Don't ask." I groaned. He just nodded and went to bed. I went to the kitchen for a glass of water before going to bed. I found my dad waiting there at the table pretending to read a newspaper article. I must've forgotten to tell him about our whereabouts. "Oh, sorry, Dad. Nate went out on a date. Jason and I went to a friend's house. And I think Sonny is sleeping over at his friend's house or something." I apologized. He nodded and chuckled.

"Son, your youngest brother is sixteen and smart enough to leave me a note on the fridge. You're twenty-four and still forget to tell me where you are?" He said. I laughed.

"Sorry, Dad. When did you get back anyways?" I asked. I hadn't seen him in a couple weeks due to some business trip with the record company my brothers and I used to record under.

"Just this afternoon. Too bad my whole family was too busy to pick me up from the airport. Where's the love?" Dad said jokingly. I smiled and gave him a hug. He seemed shocked at first then hugged me back.

"Shane, my boy, what has gotten into you?" He asked. I shrugged. "Is this about a girl?" I shook my head showing a small smile I tried to hide. He chuckled.

"What's her name, boy?" He looked at me expectantly. I bit my lip and laughed. "Fine. Be that way. Now I'm off to bed. Don't go clubbing again, you hear me?" I merely nodded. Then I realized how much I've changed. I used to party every three or four days. Or come home wasted. I knew I had changed slightly, I didn't know I changed that much. Mitchie was the one who did this to me. She may not know it but she's helped me in many ways. It was as if she had opened my eyes and next thing I know is, I've seen the light. As cliché as that statement sounded, it's true. God, if she smiled at me I would have changed my ways in a heartbeat. I slowly drank the glass of water. The cool liquid flowing down my throat awoken me a bit. I didn't think it could happen. But I, Shane Gray, was learning to love. Or care at least.

**(Next Morning) **I carefully stared at the piece of technology lying before. I sipped my coffee, I had added some sugar and milk. Ha, in your face Mitchie, I don't like my coffee black. I pondered whether I should text her or not. Part of me was begging for me to call her and hear her lovely voice. The other part of me told her to leave the phone alone. Don't seem too desperate. Shane Gray does not act desperate. Girls flock to me, I don't beg to hear their voice no matter how beautiful Mitchie's voice may sound. While having my internal debate, Jason walked in the room seeming extremely tired. "Dude, we are you just staring at your phone?" He asked. I didn't acknowledge his question.

I will not call Mitchie. It's too early. Maybe I'll text her later. Yup, that's the plan. "Dude?" Jason waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" My head snapped up to see Jason relieved that he had my attention. "What's up, man?" I asked carefully.

"Um, not much. You know, the usual. I think I'll go out today." He mumbled.

"Where you going?" I asked. Yeah, I was beating around the bush. I wanted to know what was going down with my brother and why he seems to be drifting off to his own world lately. Also, I really just wanted to rule out the possibility of Jason liking Mitchie.

"Uh, I'm going to a jewelry store." Jason replied bluntly. My suspicions rose, he was buying jewelry? He doesn't have a girlfriend from what I know. Maybe he was buying a new watch. Wait, that doesn't make sense at all. He just bought a new watch with a picture of a parrot on it a couple days ago. I eyed my brother suspiciously. Yeah, I was definitely going to have to get to the bottom of this. Jason eyed me suspiciously, he had finally caught on to my suspicions. "Dude, please don't think of following me." I mocked shock.

"What? Why in the world would I ever follow you, dear brother?" I said. He just rolled his eyes at me and walked away. I sipped my coffee once more, then Nate walked in. "Morning, man."

"Hey, bro. Where's Jason going? I mean, it's not any of my business or anything but he usually stays here and drinks his milk." Nate asked. I chuckled.

"Dude, men drink coffee." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Milk makes your bones stronger, man. See?" Nate replied in defense. He rolled up his sleeves and flexed his muscles. I smirked and flexed my muscles which were clearly bigger than his. Dad walked in and saw us competing to see who has the most muscles. He chuckled while pouring his coffee.

"Boys, if you want too see what a real muscles look like, check out the picture of me your mother still has all the way back in 1986. Yeah, those babies drew the ladies to your old man." laughed Dad. I groaned not wanting to hear my father bragging about the body he had back in the day. Nate just laughed along with him. "Don't tell your mom I said that." He said. We both knew he was joking. Dad left the kitchen with his mug of coffee. Nate turned to me.

"Okay, seriously, where is Jase going?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Relax, he said he was going to the jewelry store." I replied. Nate looked confused. "Yeah, Jason doesn't have a girlfriend, why would he buy jewelry?" He nodded his head wondering where I was going with this. "And well, let's face it. We're both curious. Where is he going?" Nate continued to nod his head. It was as if I were reading mind. "This is where we come in."

"What are we going to do?" asked Nate. We'll follow him, duh. I smirked as his eyes widened. "Ugh, why did I even ask. Dude, that's, like, an invasion of privacy. Jason would be furious if we knew whatever it is he's up to."

"But he won't know because we won't get caught" I replied. Nate shook his head. "You know you want to, man." I tempted him to join me. "He won't catch us. We'll tell Dad we're out chilling with... Mitchie and Caitlyn. Jason won't even know we're following him!" I exclaimed. "You in?" I put my fist out for props. Just as I expected, Nate gave me props.

"I'm in." He smirked. Later, Nate and I got ready to go out and we laid down on the couch pretending to watch some TV. Jason came running down the stairs.

"Dad, guys, I'm going out! I'll be back later." He yelled. Dad yelled out in response and off he was. Once Jason was out the door, Nate and I jumped off the couch.

"Dad, Shane and I are going to hang out at Caitlyn's house!" yelled Nate. We threw on our jackets then waited a couple seconds for Dad to reply.

"Caitlyn? Who's Caitlyn?" asked Dad. I chuckled and pushed Nate out the door. By the time we were in my car, Jason was already out of the gated community. I sped up a little to keep him in my sight. About half an hour later, Jason finally parked in the parking lot. What surprised me is we didn't end up at the mall. I saw a big banner with bright red lettering saying, "Local Petting Zoo". We were at the local petting zoo. "The petting zoo? This isn't a jewelry store." said Nate.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious" I replied. Jason leaped out of his car and into the area. Nate and I ducked under the seats as Jason passed by our car so he wouldn't see us. Once Jason was gone, I gave Nate the go signal to get out of the car. Quickly, we entered the zoo paying the cashier for tickets. She seemed tired because she didn't realized who we were, which is good for us. We each slipped on a pair of sunglasses and a hat. I guess we must have looked strange to some people because I heard a little boy saying he wanted to play spy like the freaks by the trashcan.

Jason stopped by the bird section of the zoo and joined the tour bus. We joined the same bus and sat all the way in the back so he wouldn't see us. It got so boring. Nate almost fell asleep, if I hadn't nudged him awake he probably would've blown our cover because of his snoring. After the tour had ended, Nate and I snuck off trying to stay behind Jason and out of his sight. He stopped by the gift store, we followed him. "Hey, Nate! That's the watch Jase bought a couple days ago!" I exclaimed pointing to the display case by the store window.

We continued to watch Jason carefully. He had picked out a mug with birds on it. Go figure. He went in line to pay for his souvenir. Nate pointed out the cashier person Jason was staring at. "Whoa..." I muttered.

* * *

_I honestly had no idea what to name this chapter, so I'll leave it at "Jason's Secret". Anyways, just so you know, the next couple of chapters are just filler chapters like this one. I decided to focus on Jason a bit and pull the attention away from Smitchie. So, did you like the chapter? What do you think? I'd love to hear from you. Do you think I wrote Shane's Dad okay? He's a pretty funny character. Who is Jason secretly seeing? Find out in the next chapter of AWD._

_On another note, EEP! *insert loud scream here* I'M GOING TO THE JONAS BROTHERS' CONCERT IN AUGUST! Woot! I am sooo excited! YAY! And I got pretty good seats too! I'm sitting in a section behind floor seats. I'm so happy! At least I don't have balcony seats. :D I get to see JB live in concert! Now my life is complete! *sigh* LOL My next goal is to actually meet the Jonas Brothers. _

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)_


	7. Couldn't Help But Smile

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update, you guys! I had this HUGE-ASS project that took my friends and I forever to finish. Finally glad it's over! Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! I'm glad to know you are all enjoying my story. And I do NOT own any characters but I OWN the plot. :) Without further ado, here's chapter seven! Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 7 "Couldn't Help But Smile"**

"Dude...please tell me it's not what I think it is." I muttered to Nate. He was just as confused as I was. Jason came here often to stare at the man behind the cash register? I tore my gaze away and started blankly stared at the ceiling. "Oh my god, I have a gay brother. And he is supposed to be my role model. One the those people I look up to. Does that mean I'll be gay too? Oh no. No, no, no, no..." I whined.

"Dude, shut up and look!" hissed Nate. I turned to look again to see Jason still waiting patiently in line, but he was practically drooling. I looked to see the person at the cash register. The man I had seen before had switched places with a beautiful brunette. I sighed in relief. Jason is not gay. I silently thanked my stars that I was completely wrong all along. Jason is not gay. Jason only likes Mitchie as a friend.

Once it was Jason's turn to pay for the merchandise, the girl smiled brightly at him. It was clear that Jason likes her. She seemed to like him back. The girl started giggling. Probably at something Jason said. I noticed that she subtly slip a piece of paper in the plastic bag. I smirked. Jase got her number. He flashed a smile at her and walked away earning a couple of glares from other male specimen.

"Mission complete. Great job, Nate." I said before running off trying to subtly escape without being seen by the eyes of any teenage girl. Nate stared at me confused while following me out of the zoo.

"Mission complete? What are we? Super secret spies?" He laughed. I merely shrugged.

"I've always wanted to say that, bro." I replied. We jumped into the car and I sped off back home.

"Shane, you think you can drop me off at Caitlyn's?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at him then I grinned. "What?" I rolled my eyes at Nate.

"You and Caitlyn, huh?" I teased. Nate blushed recalling last night's date. I shook my head. Stupid Nate. Stupid naive Nate. Geez, it's been maybe a week since he's known her and she's already got him wrapped around her finger. "Chill, man. I won't ask until you are ready to tell me yourself." His shoulders relaxed. A small devilish grin appeared on Nate's face.

"You know, maybe Mitchie will be home. Caitlyn and I could go to the park or something and you could, oh I don't know, ask her out?" suggested Nate. I stopped at a red light and gave him a look of confusion. "Dude, I know you like Mitchie!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I replied in a monotone voice. I heard him sigh next to me as I started driving again.

"Man, you made it so painfully obvious that you have a thing for her." He said. I was shocked. Was I that obvious? Shane Gray does not do obvious. But the new Shane might. "Did you even realize how close you guys were when Cait and I walked in the room?" That did it. I accidentally swerved and almost hit a car, my heart was beating fast.

"N-no. What are you talking about?" I stuttered trying not to give away my real feelings.

"Aha! Dude, you just stuttered. A sign of nervousness." Nate persisted. I could tell he was trying to get me to crack. Not going to happen. Subconsciously, I started tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. I was starting to get annoyed. "You're tapping your fingers. That makes TWO signs."

"Why would I be nervous? I don't even like Mitchie. At all." I lied to myself. Nate seemed to see through my tough exterior and continued to try to get me to admit the truth.

"Really? Care to explain why you two looked so cozy?" He asked smugly knowing I didn't have a proper answer. I grunted and mentally reminded myself I had promised Mitchie I would _try to be nicer_. Screw that.

"Why the hell do you care Nathaniel?" I yelled angrily. He better shut up if he knows what's good for him. He sent me a glare. I sighed and tried to calm down a little. "Look, I don't like Mitchie. I don't give a damn about her, okay? I. Don't. Care." He remained silent. The moment he opened his mouth to say something else but I cut him off.

"She has a fucking boyfriend. She doesn't like me that way and I don't either." I spat bitterly. As if on cue we drove into their driveway. I just stared forwards not wanting to look at my brother before I completely lose it. We sat there silently. "Get out." I said sternly. Nate obediently did as he was told and got out of my car. I sighed before driving away.

Looking into the rear view mirror, I saw Nate staring and his eyes looked sorry then he walked away towards Caitlyn's house. I sighed and looked straight ahead. While driving I saw a person running alongside her dog. I looked closer to see that it was Mitchie walking her dog. A wave of guilt went through me as I remembered I had cursed at Nate. I guess you could say I sort of broke my promise. Looking on the bright side of things, Mitchie didn't say to try and be nice all the time. That gave me enough reason to blow up every now and then and occasionally break something.

Once I reached home, I found a note stuck on the door. Dad had gone out to fetch Mom from her sleepover, then take her out on a date. I thought about how much my parents still loved each other. After so many years of being around each other and raising four kids. They can still look into each other's eyes to say 'I love you' and mean it. Someday I hope to find someone who will make me that happy. Mitchie's face flashed through my mind. Immediately, a smile grew on my face. Then I remembered she's off-limits and she has a boyfriend. Darren. I wondered what he looked like. Surely, he couldn't be as handsome, witty, and charming like me.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called out in the house. My voice echoed throughout my home. Everyone must still be out. I had the place to myself. Since I didn't plan anything today, I changed into a pair of shorts and an old shirt. With nothing else to do, I pulled out my laptop and went on Youtube. I watched random videos and a couple of covers people sang. Scrolling down the screen, I stopped and clicked on one particular video that perked my interest. It was an old video that a fan had created. This fan showed her appreciation and love for our band. I smiled at her dedication then frowned looking upon the comments that had been posted around the time when Shane's attitude took a turn for the worse. I frowned at all the mean comments but I knew I deserved it. I had been an ass.

_shane is a jackass, hes so friggin' cocky and thinks he rules the world. whoo hoo! All hail king Shane! -note the sarcasm-_

_what makes him think he can talk to people like that? Why doesn't anyone tell him how much of a jerk he is?_

I sighed sadly and ran my hand through my hair. There were hundreds, possibly thousands, of more comments like these and every now and then there was a supporting fan.

_Could everyone stop to think for a minute? none of us know exactly what he's going through? im sure he has a pretty good reason why he acts the way he acts? you can't just believe everything you hear on HotTunes. Geez, give him a break._

I smiled at the fan's support. It really lifted my spirits a bit even though I felt like I had let the world down and gave into the fame and pressure. I closed the laptop leaving it on sleep mode and left the living room and towards the kitchen. I passed through the front foyer. I stopped walking and noticed something odd. The door was unlocked and slightly open. Maybe Dad forgot to lock it when he left? Not likely. I closed and locked the door and headed for the kitchen, I felt like I was being watched. My heart started beating a little faster. What if someone broke into the house? ...Impossible, we live in a gated private community and recently Dad had installed the latest security technology. "Boo..." A voice whispered in my ear. I felt the person's hot breath against my neck. Shit. Immediately, I turned around and slapped the person across the cheek. Quickly, I grabbed the closest thing I could find, a vase, and held it tightly. I closed my eyes not wanting to see if this unexpected visitor had some sort of weapon.

"I have a vase and I'm not afraid to use it!" I exclaimed. I expected to hear a threat or something, but instead laughter filled the room. The laughter sounded familiar. I willingly opened my eyes to see the person who had scared the daylights out of me.

**---&**

I had reached home with Lucky in tow. It had started raining hard and we were being pelted by raindrops. Once inside the house I made sure Lucky's paws were squeaky clean before letting him go run throughout the house. I grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and started chugging it as I made my way up to my room. I heard giggling and someone else laughing along with her. Who had come to visit Caitlyn? Opening the door, I found Caitlyn lying on her bed in a fit of giggles and Nate on top of her bed tickling her. Of course, it's Nate, who else would it be. Not wanting to break their cute couple moment, but I seriously had to change out of my damp clothes that clung to my body. "Uh, ahem." I coughed. Caitlyn pushed Nate off the bed and he tumbled to the floor. They looked at me and both blushed when they realized I had walked in on them.

"Uh, hi?" greeted Nate nervously. He ruffled his curly hair a bit.

"Oh my gosh, Mitch. It is NOT what it looks like." exclaimed Caitlyn who was blushing madly. I let out a laugh.

"Geez, don't worry Cait. All I saw was a tickle fest in which Nate was winning." I said. Cait sighed as if she were relieved. "Why? Was there something more?" I asked.

"No!" answered Nate who seemed very embarassed at the situation. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm just here for a change of clothes and I'll be off again." I said.

"Where are you going?" asked Caitlyn. I shrugged. Anywhere, I guess. "Maybe you could chill with Shane." suggested Caityn. She smirked at me. In response, I rolled my eyes not wanting to have this conversation again. I got a change of clothes and just as I was about to leave the room, Nate threw me a set of keys.

"Those are my house keys, if you want to go. Knowing Shane, he won't answer the door unless he is asked." said Nate.

"Thanks." I smiled, then threw a playful glare at the couple. "But I swear, if I come back and find out I'm going to be an Auntie in nine months. You're toast, Gray." Caitlyn laughed so hard while Nate's eyes widened at my words. I laughed before leaving to change in the bathroom. Just as I was about to leave and drive to the Gray residence, I decided to give Nate an extra warning. "Don't do anything you'll regret kids!" I yelled.

"We won't, Mom!" mocked Caitlyn. I rushed into the car trying to stay dry. I started the engine and left.

Upon arriving at Shane's house, I parked next to Shane's car in their driveway. He was home. I hopped out of my car and rushed towards his front porch to stay dry. I slipped the keys into the key lock and twisted it open. Suddenly, an idea popped into mind. I could scare the shit out of Shane right now. I grinned and tiptoed into his lovely house. Quietly, I took out the keys and placed them back in my pocket carefully so they wouldn't jingle when I walked. I left the front door slightly open, maybe he would notice someone had opened the door. I walked throughout the house searching for him. "Aha!" I mumbled to myself. I found Shane absorbed in his laptop, deep in thought.

Shane got up and quickly, I hid myself behind one of Denise's fern plants. He walked straight to the front door. His first reaction was amusing. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I noticed him shiver in fear a bit as he locked the door. Discreetly, I set myself right behind him careful not to make a sound. I seemed to be doing an excellent job until he stopped at the kitchen. I crept up to him and on my toes I whispered into his ear, "Boo..." He turned around and slapped right across the cheek. I fell backwards landing on my butt. Holy shit! Fuck, that hurts. I clutched my cheek whimpering in pain yet grinning like a fool that I had successfully scared the daylights out of him.

He grabbed a vase and yelled, "I have a vase and I'm not afraid to use it!" I couldn't but laugh at his reaction. I laughed until I had tears in my eyes. He looked down at me. "Shit! Sorry Mitch. I'm sorry!" He apologized and helped my off the ground. Shane lifted me onto the kitchen counter. I continued to laugh. I probably seemed like a complete idiot to him because I'm laughing so hard and he doesn't know why. Eventually, he starts to laugh along with me until finally, I stopped and wiped away the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Nice way to greet a friend, Shane." I smiled, inwardly cringing at the word _friend_. He grinned back at me.

"Well, sorry. It's not everyday I get attacked by an unexpected guest who happened to sneak into my house and stop by for a visit without my consent. How did you get in anyways?" He asked grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. Gently, he placed it on my stinging cheek. I flinched at the cold contact. Shane held my hand and I relaxed holding the ice to my cheek.

"It's called magic!" I joked. "You should learn it." We laughed softly. "Nate was at the house and gave me the keys." I replied holding out Nate's set of keys. Shane smirked at me. Then his face grew serious.

"So Nate and Caitlyn are left alone in your house?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Mitch, what if they go...uh, too far?" I laughed.

"Don't worry, Shane. I gave them a condom. They'll be protected." I replied pretending to be serious. His jaw dropped in shock. I giggled. His face was priceless. "I'm joking, Shane! Geez, besides, it's no big deal. Caitlyn has her morals. I'm sure Nate does too."

"Yeah, he does. But he'll do anything for Caitlyn." Shane said. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone's being a hypocrite." I said. Shane looked at me confused. "Shane, we're their best friends. We should trust them. Don't you trust Nate?" He nodded. "See? And besides, they're at my house alone while I'm at your house with you alone. Don't be a hypocrite, Shane."

"There's a difference, Mitchie. They're dating and we're not." He said. I scoffed.

"So? I don't see the difference." I replied. He smirked at me. My mouth gaped open when I realized what I had said. I didn't mean it that way!

"Are you saying you want to get laid?" He suggested half-jokingly. I coughed and blushed in embarrassment. I waved my hands in defense.

"Eew! No way in hell!" I yelled. He laughed. His laughter was so contagious. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_So that's the end of chapter seven! Hope the Smitchie and Naitlyn fluff were enough for you! Okay, so we know Jason has a mystery girl. Hahaha, you won't find out more about her until later on. I'm still thinking of small plots for the other couples (Naitlyn and JasonOC). Please REVIEW! And if you're interested, please read my other stories too! :) Expect another update of AWD in about a week!_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)_


	8. Save Me

_**Author's Note: **Hey there again! I don't have much to say today....uh, I don't own CR. Through I warn you, there's a dark Mitchie part at the end. Just so you know. And the song is called, "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne. (I don't own the song though.) Here's chapter eight!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 "Save Me"**

Shane and I spent the next two hours fooling around his house. I realized for adults, we were acting pretty childish but I didn't care. I held my breath as I heard Shane's footsteps pound through the hallway. "Mitch?" He called out. "I know you're here....somewhere!" I stifled a giggle.

"Come on, Mitchie! Delete that picture I was seven years old! Who didn't like Barney then?" He exclaimed. It took all my will power to not burst out laughing but I couldn't hold it on. I clasped my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. "Aha! I knew you were here somewhere!" Shit. I held my phone tightly. Somehow Shane had managed to get my phone in his hands, he started snooping around. I, being a girl, continuously tried to snatch it from him as he tried to ward me away with his arm. Then Shane found the photo I took when I came over for dinner. He blew up, I grabbed my phone and made a run for it. Now, here I am trying to hide from him because he wants to delete the only blackmail photo I have of him.

I stopped laughing and remained silent until I knew he was gone. He didn't leave yet. "Oh Mitchieee!" He cooed. I rolled my eyes. As soon as he past the closet I was hiding in, I'd make a run for it. I eyed him through the door crack and saw him wandering around, he pulled out his phone and searched through his list of contacts. My eyes widened. Oh shit! Immediately, my phone started ringing. I'll admit he's quite clever, it was smart of him to try calling my phone. His eyes averted towards the closet where I was hiding. I made a mad dash out of the closet in attempt to slip out of his sight. "Got you now!" He yelled. I giggled madly as I ran down the stairs and almost slipped. He caught me. "You okay, Mitch?" He asked concerned. I used the moment he was distracted and ran out of his grasp.

I stopped in the middle of the living room to search for a place to hide. "Gotcha!" exclaimed a victorious-looking Shane. I smiled trying to run again. "Oh no, not this time." He grabbed me from behind and we fell onto the couch. He landed on top of me. He propped his elbows on the couch so he wouldn't hurt me. I laughed so hard tears were streaking down my cheeks. "Now, Mitch. I'm going to ask you nicely. Please give me the phone."

"How about no." I replied discreetly slipping the phone into my back pocket. Shane grinned evilly at me.

"Hey, I'm going to experiment something." He said sweetly in my ear. My stomach did this unfamiliar twist. It felt as if I had a knot in my stomach. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Let's see if, Miss Torres is ticklish." I gasped. Oh no, he does not want to do that. But he did.

Shane starts tickling my sides and I burst out in laughter again. He laughed along with me. "S-s-st-stop it! Ha ha ha!" I laughed. Shane wasn't listening to me. I tried pushing him off me. That didn't work. I pulled my knees up to my chest so he wouldn't have anymore access to my stomach. "S-S-S-Shay!" I laughed. I couldn't say his full name, I was laughing too hard. He stopped momentarily.

"Shay?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sure. It shall be your new nickname." I grinned happily. "But only I can call you that, okay?" I gave him a friendly wink. He merely nodded and smiled. I thought I was off the hook but then he resumed what he was doing earlier. He tried to find my ticklish spot in my legs. I started to laugh hysterically again. Somehow I managed to stick up my foot against his chest and pushed him away. I succeeded in getting him off of me but he still reached for my back pocket trying to reach my phone.

"Boys! We're home!" yelled Denise. I looked up at Shane shocked. He was just as surprised. Shane and I burst out laughing again. Denise and a man walked in on us. "Uh...ahem?" coughed Denise. Shane jumped off of me. I blushed while sitting up straight and fixing my hair a bit.

"Hey Mom and Dad!" Shane greeted with a huge grin. He hugged both his parents and I stood up to greet them as well.

"Hi Denise! I hope you don't mind that I stopped by." I grinned sheepishly. Instead of a normal handshake, she greeted me with a hug which I gladly returned.

"Oh, it's no bother, sweetie. As long as you two kids didn't break anything!" She smiled. I let out a small giggle since she addressed Shane and I as 'kids', then again we were acting like kids just awhile ago. I looked to the man standing next to Denise. I assumed he was Shane's father who was absent at the dinner. "Oh, Mitchie dear, this is my hubby, Paul." She introduced happily wrapping her arms around him and pecked his cheek. Shane groaned in embarrassment. I giggled.

"Hi Paul." I greeted shyly. He greeted me with open arms. One thing I've come to realize about the Gray family is they prefer hugs rather than a simple handshake. I liked that. They were so welcoming. "So, where's my mom?" I asked.

"We dropped her off at your house." She replied. Denise excused herself to go prepare dinner. Paul gave Shane a subtle, or so he thought, wink as if they knew something I didn't. I pretended not to notice. Then he grinned wickedly following after his wife. Again, Shane groaned in embarrassment and muttered a few incoherent words.

"Aww. I love your parents, Shane!" I smiled. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but they act all mushy and lovey-dovey and stuff. It's just so....ugh." He shuddered. I laughed at his silliness.

"True, but I still think it's cute. I mean, after so many years of marriage, it's obvious they're still in love." I said. Shane gazed at me as I continued to rant. "I-I really hope that someday I'll find someone who will love me as much as your father loves your mom." I finished. He grinned lovingly at me. What? No, no loving.

"I hope I'll be that someone for you." Shane muttered almost inaudibly. I swear, I just heard him practically say he wants to be my lover.

"What?" I asked. Shane quickly covered up his words and replied with a different answer.

"Me too, Mitch. I want to find a girl like that too." He said sincerely. I silently wished to be that girl. I looked at him and met his eyes. I felt my knees weaken and I felt myself leaning towards him. No! I shouldn't be doing that, what the hell? Stop it. I couldn't bring myself to walk away like I did before. I could feel Shane's hot breath against my skin. His eyes were begging for me to give in. My heart was telling me to go for it. He closed his eyes. Our faces were a mere inch apart, then my phone started blasting its music.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and answered it without checking the caller ID. I heard Shane sigh as I walked away for some privacy. Thank god, I didn't kiss him. It would've ruined our friendship. "Hello?" I said into the phone. A deep, throaty chuckle echoed through the phone. I rolled my eyes. Great, just who I wanted to speak to.

"Hey babe. How you doing?" He asked as if nothing were wrong.

"I'm fine, jackass. What do you want?" I snarled.

"Hey, hey. That's no way to speak to your boyfriend, is it?" He laughed. Personally, I didn't find it funny at all. "Baby, want to meet up sometime today? Let's say your place in about, um, twenty minutes?"

"Uh, no." I replied. "I'm kind of hanging out with my friend right now." I was so relieved to be chilling with Shane.

"A friend, huh? Well, how about you tell your friend to go home so I can come over." Darren slightly growled. I felt annoyed because he was calling.

"No can do. I'm at my friend's house. I'm not home." I said. Shane sent me a glance looking a but concerned. I gave him a thumbs up telling him I was okay. He smiled and left me alone.

"Where are you, babe? I can pick you up." He asked.

"Okay, one, don't call me _babe_. Two, I'm not telling you where he lives, then you'd be stalking him." I snapped. I was so tempted to say something nasty and hang up but then he would repeatedly call until I answered.

"You're hanging out with another guy?!?!? What the fuck? Where the hell are you?" He growled angrily. I could hear the frown replace his cocky grin. I smiled victoriously that I had ticked him off.

"Relax. He's just my friend. Geez, you make it sound like I committed a crime." I said truthfully.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Darren said. I sighed not wanting to have this conversation in Shane's house. I didn't want to make a scene, not in front of Shane. I gave in to my boyfriend's wishes.

"You know what? Fine, I'll go home. I'll meet you at my place in twenty minutes." I growled and hung up. He just had to get me pissed. Quickly, I grabbed my things and headed out the door. Shane came out looking at me. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. I have to settle some things! Sorry Shane! I'll text you later." I replied and I was headed for home. I stared ahead glumly at the road. It had stopped raining and the sunshine was leaking through the clouds. I grumbled unhappily. It looked like a nice day while I was in a grumpy mood. I turned on the radio. The station was playing 'Take Me Away' by April Lavigne.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

I felt vulnerable and so exposed. As if I were some opened book that everyone can read. I was predictable. Even the radio could sense that apparently. The pain I suffered from my boyfriend's unfaithfulness. My thoughts seemed to revolve around Shane. He was the one I thought of before I went to bed a night. When I woke up in the morning, I would wonder what he was up to. I felt the urge to scream for someone to help me. I took a deep breath and put on a face of confidence. I'd need to to oppose to my boyfriend. I wouldn't let him see my vulnerable side. I wouldn't let him mock me. I went out of the car and into the house mentally prepping myself for the argument that would soon come. "Hey! Anyone home?" I yelled into the house hoping for someone to reply. Hopefully Caitlyn would be home. Darren didn't like fighting when people were watching. Silence echoed throughout the house. I sighed.

I looked around and found a note left on the table from Mom and Caitlyn. Nate and Caitlyn went to the movies, Mom had driven them there. After dropping off Caitlyn and Nate, she would get some groceries and be back in about an hour or two. Great. I was alone at home expecting my devil of a boyfriend to show up any minute. At least no one would be able to see me cry when he left. Someone impatiently started knocking on the door. I rolled my eyes. "Come in, the door's open!" I yelled.

In he came through the door, he seemed tipsy. His eyes were blood red probably from all the alcohol he drank the night before. "He-" Before I could even spit out my greeting he smashed his lips to mine. Ugh, his breath reeked of alcohol. I squirmed uncomfortably. He grabbed my waist making sure I couldn't escape. Crap. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. I felt disgusted and pushed him off of me causing him to take a couple steps back. "Darren, what the hell are you doing?" I half-yelled trying to not lose my temper. He took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Come on, baby. I haven't seen you in a few weeks?" He chuckled. "I need some lovin' from my girlfriend, you know?" I scoffed.

"Loving? Why don't you just go back to some bar hook up with some blonde fuckslut! You're aren't going to get any loving from me when you're drunk." I growled. He knew I was still a virgin. I believed in saving my virginity for the right man.

"Aw, come on, Mitch." Darren slurred his words. He was clearly drunk out of his mind as he stumbled towards me.

"Don't call me Mitch." I shot back. My back hit against a wall. Crap. He has me cornered. Stupid Mitchie. I should've stayed at Shane's. I looked into Darren's piercing blue eyes. They practically screamed sex, lust and anger. He placed his hands at my waist and grinding his body against mine. I tried pushing him off. It wasn't working. "Stop it!" I cried. I let him get to me. I'm giving him exactly what he wanted. Power. I mustered up all the confidence I had in myself and started screaming.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! The neighbors will hear you!" He snapped as he roughly kissed my neck and attempted to pull off my shirt. He was trying to seduce me and was failing miserably.

"I want them to hear me, you bastard!" I yelled. I punched him as hard on his chest. My fist met his toned chest, if anything my fist was bruised and he was left scratch-less.

"You damn bitch. Shut up!" He slapped me across the cheek. Oh shit. Damn that hurt. I clutched my cheek in pain. It was the cheek Shane had accidentally slapped earlier. I screamed in pain. Maybe a kind stranger happened to be walking by and decided to call 911. "I said Shut up!" He growled angrily. I heard barking. Lucky heard me! He started yapping at Darren like there was no tomorrow. Next, he bit Darren realizing Darren wouldn't let me go. "Stupid fucking dog!" Darren growled as he kicked Lucky away from him. My poor baby. Lucky continued to fight for me and barking in hopes someone would hear him. He somehow cornered Lucky and glared at him. No! He was going to...

Lucky howled in pain. I heard his little bones crack. I cried even harder. "Lucky!" I screamed reaching for him. Darren turned back to me. I stood up slowly and tried to step away from him. He pushed me back against wall. I hit my head and moaned in pain. I was mortified. And shocked. He has never been so mad at me to the extent of hitting me before.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. He grabbed my arms roughly to make sure I didn't try to pry out of his grasp. Surely, there would be bruise there later. He crashed his lips onto mine again trying to muffle my cries of help. I wished Shane had come home with me. I wished he was here to make things better. I let the tears spill down my bruised cheek. I didn't want to give up fighting against him. I kneed him in the groin hard and he gasped in pain. I sighed somewhat relieved and made a run for the door.

Darren recovered quickly not wanting to let me out of his sight. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I forcefully tried to pry his arms off me. I felt myself being thrown further into the house. I landed on the floor and I screamed as loud as my vocals would let me. "What the hell is your problem?" He said menacingly.

"You." I muttered. That must've set him off because I felt a swift blow to my stomach. More tears fells as I cried in pain. Why didn't I ever listen to Caitlyn and Sierra earlier? I could've been happily in love with someone else. "Why..." I cried. He snickered.

"That's what you get, you whore." Darren said viciously. I winced in pain. I wanted to say something back but instead my words came out as helpless sobs. "I knew you were cheating on me. With that other guy whatever the hell his name is." It wasn't true. Okay, I did kiss Shane once. Once only. "I should have never trusted a slut like you." How the hell am I a slut? He's one to talk. He's a manwhore for cheating on me. I started to cough viciously. I could taste the blood I was coughing up and spilling on the floor.

"I...am...not a..s-slut!" I protested. He kicked my shin as I lay on the floor. I let out another scream. My vision was getting a bit blurry and my head was throbbing in pain.

"Mitchie?" I heard someone gasp. Finally, someone had heard me. I looked up to see my saviour. The one who would save me.

* * *

_Oh snap! Bet you weren't expecting that to happen? Huh? What did you think? Honestly, Darren can jump off a cliff and die, then the world will be a happy place. :) Anyways, I think it's pretty obvious who her saviour is. Who else could it be? LOL. And I actually feel kind of bad for killing off Lucky there. Though Lucky didn't play a big role in the story, he was a great companion to Mitchie and Caitlyn. Think there should be a doggy funeral? Suggest it! On the bright side of things, what do you think of Shane's new nickname? Haha. Anyways, please review! I was slightly disappointed at the lack of reviews last chapter, but you can fix that right? Clicky the 'Review!' button that makes all authors happy! :)_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose_


	9. Wake Up Soon

_**Author's Note: **Oh my freaking geez! I love you guys so much! 22 reviews for the last chapter! God, if I got that many reviews for every chapter I posted I'd be updating a lot more! Thank you SO much for that outstanding amount of reviews. I swear, I've never had so many before. :) I don't own CR. Without further ado, Chapter 9!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 "Wake Up Soon"**

I smiled happily as Mitchie was laughing so hard. I continued to tickle her. "S-S-S-Shay!" She laughed. Shay? I pulled back my hands momentarily and questioned he. "Shay?" I asked curiously. She thought about it for a bit before answering. She grinned at me.

"Sure. I think it shall be your new nickname but only I can call you that, okay?" She winked at me. I smiled and nodded at her. I was taken aback. She had given me a new nickname. It was quite original too. Shay. I liked the sound of that. What makes my nickname more special is, only Mitchie can call me that. I quickly resumed tickling her before she thought she could get away. She started to laugh again. After another couple minutes, she had managed to push me with her foot. I looked underneath me where she lay. She was under me, I grinned goofily. Argh, Shane, now is not the time for dirty thoughts.

"Boys! We're home!" yelled Mom. Shit. We looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Mitchie is so much fun to be around. She really makes me happy. "Uh...ahem?" Mom coughed. Mitchie and I looked up to see Mom and Dad. Crap. I quickly got off of Mitchie and fixed my disheveled hair and clothes. Mitchie did the same. I happily greeted my parents trying not to seem too embarrassed at the awkward situation. Mitchie stood up to greet them as well.

"Hi Denise! I hope you don't mind that I stopped by." She said to Mom sheepishly. Mom gave her a sweet hug and said she didn't mind at all as long as we didn't break anything. I laughed along with Mitchie. She turned to my dad not knowing how to greet him. "Oh, Mitchie dear, this is my hubby, Paul." introduced Mom while giving him a peck on the cheek. I groaned in embarrassment. Ugh. I hate it when my parents show too much PDAs. Mitchie greeted him and seemed a little fazed. Dad had given her a hug as well. I chuckled.

Mitchie asked about her mom. Mom said they had dropped her off at the house then excused herself to prepare dinner. Dad gave me a wink of approval. He liked Mitchie. Ugh, now he thinks Mitchie's my girlfriend. I wished she was. My dad skipped away following Mom. "Aww. I love your parents, Shane!" gushed Mitchie. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but they act all mushy and lovey-dovey and stuff. It's just so....ugh." I shuddered thinking about a time Nate and I had caught them making out under mistletoe thinking we were asleep.

"True, but I still think it's cute. I mean, after so many years of marriage, it's obvious they're still in love." She said. I gazed at her. She was so thoughtful and deep. "I-I really hope that someday I'll find someone who will love me as much as your father loves your mom." I grinned at her.

"I hope I'll be that someone for you." I thought out loud.

"What?" She asked. I felt my cheeks redden a tiny bit. I covered up my words quickly.

"Me too, Mitch. I want to find a girl like that too." I said clearly. I really hoped to find a love like that. Hopefully with Mitchie. She looked up at me with those beautiful dazzling eyes of hers. I swear if she gave me a puppy look I'd do absolutely anything for her. I felt myself leaning in. Shit, no! I'm going to ruin this awesome friendship I have with her. I carefully observed the features of her face. She had some freckles just over the bridge of her nose. God, she looked amazing even if she only wore a sweater and jeans. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I knew it would be way off line if I did. Luckily, her phone rang loudly. I sighed slightly disappointed I didn't get to taste her sweet lips but I was relieved because I didn't want for her to feel guilty about her boyfriend again.

She walked away for some privacy. I fell to the couch wondering how far we would have gone if her phone hadn't rang. Soon I got up to check on her, she looked a bit annoyed at the moment. I looked at her worried. She caught me looking and sent me a thumbs up indicating she's fine. I smiled and walked away to give her privacy.

A couple minutes later I hear her footsteps run along the floor as if she were in a hurry. And soon, she was out the door. Why would she leave? I felt hurt she would just run out like that without giving a proper goodbye. I ran out after her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to settle some things! Sorry Shane! I'll text you later." She replied. She seemed irritated and annoyed, did I do something wrong? Mitchie pulled out of my driveway and drove off. My heart dropped as I realized that today would be another day I wouldn't tell her how I feel. I walked back into the house looking pissed. "What's wrong, honey? Where's Mitch?" asked Mom worriedly.

"Oh, she went home. Said she had to settle some things or something." I replied monotone. Settle some things at home? Was there something wrong? Nah, Connie take good care if Mitch. Maybe Mitchie was helping her mom cater some party. Yeah that's it, she's catering a party. I sat on the couch staring at my phone waiting for her text. Odd, she would have texted by now. I shrugged, maybe she's busy.

I decided to watch some TV so I searched for the remote, instead I found Mitchie's jacket? She left it here. I'll return it now. If I give her jacket back, I get to see Mitchie. I smiled. Great plan. Wow, I'm such a loser. Slyly planning ways how to inconspicuously meet up with Mitchie? I groaned. She's turned me into a desperate lovesick man. Great. I sighed and headed towards my car with her jacket in my hand. It stopped raining, it was a bright beautiful day. I pulled up at her house and noticed an unfamiliar car parked in her driveway next to her car. I grabbed the jacket from the backseat and got out of my car.

I happily whistled as I walked towards Mitchie's house. My whistling stopped the moment I heard barking. Suddenly, the barking stopped. "Lucky!" I heard Mitchie's voice cry. Fuck. Mitchie!

"Mitchie." I breathed. I ran for the door completely in panic. I opened the door and nearly fainted. I had to stay strong for her. "Mitchie?" I asked. She was lying crippledon the floor clutching her shin with her dear life. I could see the bruises forming. She was coughing up blood. "Shane?" She whispered.

"Mitchie!" I yelled. I would have run to her but some guy was blocking my way. He let out a sinister chuckle. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"So you're Shane." He grinned. I gulped. Who was this bastard? "The name's Darren. Darren Weller. BOYFRIEND of Mitchie Torres. Ring any bells?" He slurred his words. I shot him a dark glare. So he's Mitchie's boyfriend. A drunk boyfriend. "What the hell did you do?" I whispered.

"Oh nothing. Just teaching my girl a lesson. She should never see any other guy without my consent. You know, just laying down the relationship rules. Don't want to have my slut of a girlfriend running around screwing guys like you when she's with me." He said as if everything were completely fine. "Although, I think I should be teaching you a lesson as well. You shouldn't mess with my girl." He swung his arm to punch me. I swiftly dodged his swing. I grabbed out my phone to call the police but Darren knocked it out of my hand. I glanced at Mitchie who was conscious enough to grab the phone and probably call for help. "Come back here, pretty boy." said Darren.

I sneaked up behind him and put him in a headlock. He gasped for air then bit my arm. I let go. "Crap!" I yelled. Taking the moment to his advantage he pushed me into the wall. Then he elbowed my rib. I groaned in pain. He chuckled victoriously. Oh no, Shane Gray does not go down that easily. Quickly I got up and palm striked his nose. He held his nose in pain, blood trickling down his face to his neck. He growled at me angrily and literally threw himself on me. He punched my nose. I felt the blood trickle down my face. Darren was about to throw another sucker punch at me. "Stop!" yelled a voice of authority. Darren glanced at the person menacingly. I stumbled over to Mitchie who could barely keep her eyes open. I felt dizzy.

"Mitch..." I whispered. She groaned while I placed her in my lap stroking her blood-stained hair.

"S-Shay, is he....gone?" She asked weakly. I looked up to see Darren spitting a couple nasty words at the police while he was being arrested. I looked back down at her while the paramedics quickly rushed in. My head started to pound like crazy.

"Y-yeah. You're going to be okay, Mitch. I swear on my life, you will be." I swore holding her hand against my chest where my heart is. She smiled weakly at me before drifting off to unconsciousness. I checked her pulse just to make sure she was still alive and breathing. The paramedics swiftly carried her onto the stretcher. They noticed I was a bit battered up too and asked me to come along to make sure I was fine. When I stood up, I couldn't take the pain anymore and my world went black.

**(Next Day) **I woke up on a hospital bed, my head still hurting a bit. I stared blankly at the walls. It was near dawn and I hadn't heard a word about Mitchie when the nurses came in to check on me. I lifted my shirt and found I had bandages wrapped around my chest to keep my ribs in place and a couple of bruises. I'd be fine in a few days as the doctor says. But I wasn't concerned about my health, I was more concerned about Mitchie's. Once Connie had gotten home, she was horrified to find her living room trashed and blood-stained. The hospital had called her while I was sleeping. "Mr. Gray?" I looked up to see the doctor. "You're free to go now, if you wish. Your brother has discharged you. Here's your prescription. Your ribs should be in top shape in a couple days or weeks." He smiled. I smiled weakly back at him taking the pain killers.

"How's Mi-"

"She's fine and in stable condition, Mr. Gray. But she must be hospitalized for a another week or two before she can be released. We had to stitch a couple of cuts back together. And she quite a few nasty bruises. I regret to inform you, she's still, er, unconscious at the moment. You may see your girlfriend right now, if you wish. Room 538." said the doctor. She wasn't my girlfriend but I guaranteed that after all this blows over, it'll take awhile for her to want to jump into another relationship. I gave him my thanks and left to find her room. I turned at one of the hallways and found Caitlyn silently sobbing in Nate's shoulder. Something was wrong with Mitchie. I had a gut feeling. "Hey man. How are you feeling?" asked Nate giving me a one-armed hug.

"I-I've been better." My voice was cracking. Caitlyn wiped her tears away and tried to calm down. She gave me a hug too. "How is she?" I really wanted to know.

Nate's grip around Caitlyn's waist tightened a bit. She bit her lip. "W-well, she's fine and everything. In stable condition." I sighed.

"That's what the doc told me. What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"M-Mitchie's in a coma." whispered Caitlyn. My eyes widened in disbelief. Nate nodded his head saying it's true. "The doctors said the injuries were close to being fatal. They put her in a coma so she can peacefully rest and heal. She'll wake up in a couple of days." I stared at them as if they were crazy. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Shane?" Please say something." said a vulnerable Caitlyn. Another couple of moments passed by in silence.

"C-can I see her?" I asked. She nodded. I walked straight into the room and bumped into Connie along the way. She sent me a small smile wiping away her tears.

"Thank you so much Shane. You saved her life!" She praised. "If it weren't for you, my only daughter wouldn't be alive and breathing. I don't know what I would do without her." I nodded. Connie gave me a small hug of thanks and encouragement. "Talk to her. She may be asleep, but if we talk to her often enough, she may wake up sooner." With that, she left the room to give Mitchie and I some privacy.

There she lay asleep in pure bliss. She looked so peaceful. All the stress seemed to disappear from her face. God, she looked beautiful even with her bruises. I frowned upon looking at her injuries. Bruises all over her arms and her cheeks. There was still some dry blood stuck in her hair. And I saw the big bruises that had swollen on her shin. I pulled up a chair and set it right next to her bed. I sat down and held her hand. It was cold. If it weren't for the beeping heart monitor I would have thought she was dead. "Mitchie." I let out a few sobs. Maybe if I hadn't let her leave on her own, she wouldn't be in this predicament. Unconsciously, I stroked her hair. "Hey." I greeted softly. I felt somewhat stupid for talking to someone who wouldn't talk back yet it felt right to do so. "It's me, Mitch. Shane. I-I'm really glad you're going to be okay. You're going to be fine, Mitch. I promised you that." I smiled weakly at her. My heart dropped when she didn't smile back, but it was to be expected, she's asleep after all.

"Maybe if I hadn't let you leave my house. Ugh, you still would've been awake and cracking jokes." I chuckled remembering the few fond memories I shared with her. "Look, we all miss you terribly. Your mom is really worried. You're her only flesh and blood left for god's sake. She loves you so much and it would kill her to watch you slip away. She's just so thankful you're still here. Then there's Caitlyn. I've never seen her so weak and vulnerable, Mitch. She cried in front of me and Nate. And you know, that's not the Caitlyn Gellar we know and love, right?" I smiled. "Mom, Dad, and Sonny. They wished they could be here but Sonny is probably still sleeping and I'm pretty sure my parents are busy consoling your mom. I'm sure they'll come visit tomorrow. Jason and Nate are also pretty worried. They want you to get better." I stared at her pale face. His hand print was still a bit visible.

I missed that 'Mitchie' smile she always wore. Stray tears flowed down my cheeks. I didn't get to tell her how much I love her. "And I miss you so much too, Mitchie." I sighed. "Y-you have no idea how much you mean to me. I lied to Nate. I do care about you. A lot. So much it almost hurts. Mitch, you've become a part of my life like no other girl I've met. I really wish I had the chance to say that when you were awake." My heart beated rapidly. "I know we didn't exactly hit it off. But that all changed when we talked things out that night we watched a movie." I stroked her cheek gently. I wished she could hear me. "Please, Mitch. Wake up soon. For your mom. For your friends. And for me."

The day went by quickly, and a nurse came in and said visiting hours were done. I glanced at the clock realizing I had been there all day. "Okay. One moment." I pleaded. She nodded and left the room. "Night, Mitch. I have to go now. But I promise I'll be here tomorrow. I want to be there when you wake up." I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and took in her scent. Vanilla. I sighed reluctantly leaving the room. I sat in one of the chairs outside the room. I made up my mind. I would stay the night until she wakes up, I don't want to go home yet. Nate protested and insisted I come home. Eventually, he called Mom. What a Momma's boy. Of course, I obediently obeyed my mother's wishes to come home. Nate left and I stayed for about another solid twenty minutes before heading home. As soon as I left through the hospital doors, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Then, I saw a flash. I sighed once I got in the car. I left the hospital knowing tomorrow would be a whole new day. And that my stay at the hospital would be all over the news soon.

Once I lay my head on the pillow I thought of her, completely bruise-free. She was happy to see me. And I knew everything will be okay. My eyelids started to close sleepily. "Wake up soon, Mitch." I whispered. And I fell asleep.

* * *

_Okay, I'm sure EVERYONE is thinking this: Darren is like the child of the freaking devil! Haha, don't worry he won't be making much appearances anymore after this fiasco blows over. (Maybe...) So thanks to Darren, Mitchie was forced into a comatose, Shane has a few bruised ribs and Lucky is...in a better place. Thanks to a number of reviews Lucky will DEFINITELY have a doggy funeral. Shane semi-confessed his feelings to Mitchie while she's in a coma. That's the basic gist of the chapter. Trust me, I will update soon! I definitely plan to. So remember, REVIEW! :)_

_Ooh, and Happy Mother's Day to all those wonderful mommies out there! What did you do for your mom today? I made this epic card for my mom, LOL, a lot of meaningful words, no pictures. Haha, then I wrote a short song. :) I love my mom! _

_Also, who heard JB's new single, "Paranoid"? I think it is AWESOME! (As always.) What did you think?_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)_


	10. I Kissed Her

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update! Unfortunately, I've been hitting a couple of writer's block. Sorry! I'll try and find my muse again, but I'll still be updating! Thanks for everyone's support. Thanks for reviewing! I don't own anything! (That's my disclaimer!)_

* * *

**Chapter 10 "I Kissed Her"**

**(A few days later) **I walked into the hospital bedroom for what seemed like the millionth time this week. The sweet scent of flowers filled the air. Mitchie definitely has a lot of family. The room had quite a number of 'Get Well' cards and many bouquets of orchids. Mitchie's favorite flower, according to Connie. I held a singe red rose and placed it in a vase on the table next to Mitchie's bed. I bought her a rose because it's different from all the other flowers. Just like how she's different from all the other girls I've met. I took my usual seat next to her bed. "Hey Mitch. How are you holding up?" I asked quietly.

"Everyone's got your back, Mitch. We're all waiting for you to wake up and smile. I miss seeing your pearly whites." I chuckled. I gently stroked her hair. It had become a daily routine for me. I'd wake up in the morning and come here to visit her. Everyday I'd talk to her about something Jason did, or how Sonny finally got a girlfriend. After an hour or two of talking to Mitchie, I got up grab a bottle of water. "Be right back." I kissed her forehead.

I took a gulp of water and sighed in satisfaction. Closing the bottle, I headed back to Mitchie's room. On the way, a little girl walked up to me. She had an IV stuck into her hand, so wherever she went, the IV came with her. Her young mother seemed a bit hesitant and tense. "Oh my gosh, you awe Shane Gway!" exclaimed the little girl. She had cute blonde pigtails and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She seemed to be around five or six. I chuckled.

"Why, yes I am. And you are?" I smiled bending down so we were at eye-to-eye level. She giggled sweetly.

"My name is Lexi. And I is one...two..." She counted her fingers. "Four years old. I want to be famous when I'm Mommy's age!" She said with a grin. I smiled back at her. "Um, Mr. Gway?" She said shyly.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She was adorable. Her mom loosened up a little.

"C-could you sign dis fow me?" She asked holding up her little backpack. It had Dora the Explorer on it. I nodded and took the black marker she handed me. _Dear Lexi, get well soon! And remember to always follow your dreams! Love, Shane Gray _I handed the bag back to her and she squealed in delight. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiled brightly at me. I gave her a small hug wishing her the best. She skipped happily away down the hall back to her room. Her mother scurried after her and mouthed, "Thank you!" to me. I gave her a curtly nod and walked back into Mitchie's room. As usual, she looked very peaceful and deep in sleep. Sometimes, I wondered if she could even hear me at all. "I'm back, Mitch." I spent another hour before taking another break. Jason had come over to visit Mitchie.

"Hey man, you've been here all morning. Take a break, won't you?" insisted Jason. I nodded and left the room. On my way out I bumped into Mitchie's nurse. Mrs. Daley. She was an elderly well-respected nurse, who is very kind and hospitable to me since I came often.

"Mr. Gray. You need anything, dearie?" She asked. I shook my head and thanked her. I slipped on my shades and stepped out into the parking lot of the hospital. I was suddenly welcomed by a couple of flashs. Aw crap. Paparazzi? Why are they here? My eyes squinted adjusting to the sudden flashes in the broad daylight. They were all calling my name. After six years of silence, they decide to pop back in my life and stalk me. "Shane! Is it true that one of your ex-girlfriends just gave birth to your very own child? Is that why you're here at the local hospital?" My head spun towards the person who asked that.

"What?" I asked confused. I shook my head in disgust.

"Then why are you here, Mr. Gray?" asked another reporter. I shrugged them off as they followed me to my car. On the road to a coffee shop I could see the cars following my every move. I stopped by one of the coffee stores I saw first and waited in line like everyone else. Most people gasped as I walked through the doors. I even heard a couple of teenage girls squeal. What seemed to shock everyone else is I actually waited in line. Once it was my turn to order, the cashier gasped. "Y-you're S-Shane Gray!" She exclaimed. I nodded politely. She coughed and apologized. "Sorry, um, how may I help you, uh, sir?" I smiled. I heard the shuffle of paparazzi trying to get into the store and snapping pictures of me. A few kind employees kindly asked the reporters to back off.

"One medium french vanilla please. Oh, and a medium cappuccino as well." I said. Quickly, she clicked in the buttons. I gave her a twenty dollar bill. She handed me the change and I pushed her hand away gently. "Keep the change." She smiled graciously at me.

"Thanks." She said as she handed my coffee over. I smiled and left. The small group of paparazzi and reporters grew but were kind enough to let me through the crowd to my car. Soon I was back at the hospital and the reporters kept asking questions and snapping photos. I grew tired and annoyed. I was relieved once I passed through the main entrance. A nurse saw the swarm of people outside craving for the latest Shane Gray gossip and she called the security. They held back all the reporters and most of them left satisfied with what they had, just pictures. I thanked the nurse and headed straight for Mitchie's room. I found Jason sitting there almost asleep. "Hey man. I bought you some coffee but you can sleep if you want instead." I said. He groaned and took the coffee. "You'll never guess what happened today." He shot me a questioning look. I sighed.

"There paparazzi and reporters waiting outside for me." I mumbled. "They were asking why I was here. One of them even thought I had gotten one of my exes pregnant." His eyes widened. I sighed deeply. "Jase, was I really that bad? Bad enough for them to think I would get someone pregnant? Be honest and brutal." I took out one of the pain killers the doctor gave me and gulped it down my throat.

"Honestly, yeah you were pretty bad. You came home drunk sometimes and wouldn't stop cussing when things didn't go your way." said Jason. He patted my back reassuringly. "But you weren't bad enough to get a girl pregnant. Shane, you're changing now. For the better. It's a fresh start." I smiled at him. We sat there talking for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Jason decided to head back home. I warned him about the reporters probably still waiting outside and then he went his way. I bit my lip to hold back tears from reflecting on my attitude when I was in the band. "I promise I'll change." I whispered. I took a deep breath.

"Let's watch some HotTunes." I turned on the TV in the room.

_"Back on HotTunes. We've got the scoop for you! Latest news on Teen Queen Hannah Montana. Rumors have it that- oh wait a minute. Cut to commercial while we get this sorted out. We'll be right back. Don't go away." _With that, the news reporter sent a smile to the camera, then commercials came on. "Hear that, Mitch? Something big must have happened to beat Hannah's latest gossip." I laughed. I held her hand gently squeezing it. Possibly she would squeeze my hand back just to let me know she can hear me. The break ended and soon HotTunes was back on track. _"Welcome back! Have we the biggest news for you yet! Recently, Shane Gray has been spotted coming in and out of the hospital." _They showed pictures of me going to and from the hospital. _"Rumor has it that Shane is now a father! Yes that's right. Which leads us to this question. Did Shane Gray finally settle down or was the baby just a result of a one-night stand gone wrong?" _Anger ran through my veins. I glared at the TV screen. _"Most of us are probably thinking, 'It was a one-night stand, duh!' But take a look at this." _Next they showed pictures of me at the coffee shop. _"A private source tells us that Shane Gray's attitude made a 180-twist unlike six years ago when his attitude was what broke up the band. Sources say Shane waited in line like any one of us. He used the word 'please' in a sentence." _What's wrong with saying please? Hell, anyone can say it, why make such a big deal when I said it? _"And, he let the cashier keep the change. What we're asking is why the sudden attitude change? What caused bad boy Shane to convert into a kind gentleman? And will this Shane be here to stay or will he go back to normal? Find out next week on HotTunes!" _I turned off the TV. "Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap and crap!" I exclaimed. I sighed. "Sorry, Mitch." I apologized. Fuck HotTunes. Just when I get my life back on track, they just have to waltz in destroy my life.

"Damnit. Why do they hate me so much, Mitch?" I wondered. "I guess I really did mess up." I thought back to when I stormed off a music video set because I didn't like the leading lady they chose for me. Man, I'm such a screw-up. I noticed an acoustic guitar left to the side of the room. Jason must have left it there, he likes to play for Mitchie sometimes. He thinks music just might wake her up. I grabbed a guitar and checked to make sure it's tuned. I strummed a few chords lightly and started to play a few notes. I felt a wave of inspiration hit me and I looked around for a pen and notepad. I quickly checked my pockets and pulled out a scrap piece of paper. It would have to do for now. I found a pen lying on top of one of the machines monitoring Mitchie's conditions. I scribbled down a few lyrics.

I figured the lyrics should be the chorus. Strumming the guitar lightly, I tried to find chords to make a good melody for the song. I hummed softly to myself. Eventually, I got the chorus down. I would just take time to make a verse. "Mitchie. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to listen to this." I said. I started strumming and closed my eyes before I sang.

_I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way._

I sighed deeply and looked at Mitchie. "I-I wrote it for my family, friends, you. Basically everyone." I confessed shakily. "God, I feel like crap. I let down all those fans. I let the fame get inside my head. I-I feel like the biggest asshole ever to walk the face of this earth." A few tears slipped down my cheek. Quickly, I wiped it away. This shouldn't be about me right now. I shouldn't be moping over the past. What's done is done, I have to learn from my mistakes. I shouldn't be concerned about what people think of me. I need to make sure Mitchie's alright. I held her warm hand again softly tracing circles. What would Mitchie have said to make me feel better? She probably would have said something sweet yet sarcastic. I chuckled quietly. Suddenly, I felt a twitch in my hand. A sudden movement. My head shot up towards Mitchie's face. Checking to see if she had opened her eyes or anything. "Mitch?" I asked calmly. "Mitchie? Can you hear me? Feel me? Can you move or say something at all?" I felt like I was doing a primary check-up on her. Her hand jerked in mine a little again. Her lips slowly parted but nothing came out. I could hear her deep slow even breathing. I smiled. She's waking up!

For a minute, I left her side to get a nurse or a doctor. Mrs. Daley happened to be walking by and she noticed ecstatic I seemed. "Mr. Gray is there something you need?" She asked slightly concerned. I gave her a wide smile. It took her a moment to realize why I was so happy. "S-she is?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Then hushed my tone and apologized for yelling in the hallway.

"Ooh! Goodie!" She smiled happily. "I'll go get the doctor, son." I nodded and rushed back into the room and stayed by Mitchie's side. I held her hand once more. She started to wiggle her fingers. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared blankly at the white walls. Finally, her eyes landed on me. "S-shay?" She croaked. Her voice was a bit hoarse since she hadn't used her voice in awhile. I grinned happily at her.

"Mitchie!" I exclaimed. "Thank god, you're awake!" She tried to sit up on her own and she moaned in pain. "Don't stress yourself! Just relax until a doctor gets here. I'm so glad you're awake." I gently laid her down on her bed and softly kissed her forehead. A doctor walked into the room and smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Torres. Glad to see you're awake." He greeted. "I'm your doctor, Mr. Allen. How are you feeling?"

"Um, I feel tired and I-I'm in pain whenever I try to sit up." She answered. Her voice was still hoarse and raspy. Mr. Allen nodded.

"It's be expected, dear. Okay, how about we started by checking your vitals." He proceeded to check if her eyes were dilated, her pulse and everything else that needed to be checked.

"Shane, h-how long was I out for?" She asked.

"Almost a week. Four or five days." I replied. She seemed a bit shocked. She grabbed my hand seeking comfort. "You want me to call your mom and Caitlyn? Everyone's been worried sick about you." She shook her head.

"Call then later, Shay. Right now, I just want you next to me and fill me in on what happened while I was asleep." She yawned. "Geez, I was asleep for days and I'm still sleepy?" I laughed.

"Ms. Torres. We're going to need you to stay here for about another few days, maybe a week, depending on your recovery to monitor your condition. Would you like to hear about your injuries?" He asked. She nodded. She scooted over as far as she could to one side of the bed, then patted the empty space next to her. I sat on the bed with her and she rested her head against my shoulder listening intently to the doctor. "Well, for starters, you have multiple bruises from the assault. Some of which are quite swollen. You have a couple of cuts as well, none of them are too serious. But we did have to stitch up some places in your stomach. You were severely injured there. Mrs. Daley will be here to provide the proper food you can eat. No solids or else it might rip apart the stitches." He took a breath. "May I ask if you remember anything about what happened the afternoon you were attacked?" Mitchie's body tensed up next to mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her tightly just to let her know I'm here.

"Well, uh.." She started. "...all I remember is hitting my head against the wall, t-then _he _kicked me in the stomach and shin. I-I remember..." Her eyes widened in fear. "Oh my god, Lucky! What happened to Lucky?" She cried frantically. I sighed.

"Who's Lucky?" asked the doctor.

"My dog! How is he? Is he okay?" She asked worried. Mitchie looked at me expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry, Mitch. He didn't make it. He died from the blow _he _gave him. His ribs snapped and poked a hole in his stomach. He died from the loss of blood." I replied. Her mouth hung open. The tears in her eyes built up as she sniffled trying to be brave and strong. "It's okay.." I said comforting her.

"Well, uh, it seems you're doing fine right now, Ms. Torres. The best I can say that you do is get plenty of rest." informed Dr. Allen. "I'll leave you alone now. So you may, um, cope with your loss. I'm sorry about Lucky, Ms Torres." He walked out the door and said he'd be back later to check on Mitchie and run some tests. The moment he left the room Mitchie bawled onto my shirt. I couldn't do anything but hold her tightly. My hand gently made imaginary circles on her back. I pressed my lips on her head murmuring comforting words to her.

"Ssh, it's okay, Mitch." I soothed. "Think about it this way. Lucky lived a great life. He had the best owners a dog could ever ask for. He practically saved your life. If he hadn't been there barking to distract _him_, I probably would have found you...uh, d-dead." Her tears lessened but she continued to sniffle. "He lost his life to save yours. And now, he's in doggy heaven." I said silently hoping to get at least a giggle out of her. She smiled weakly and playfully punched me in the chest. I winced.

"Oh my god, sorry Shay. I didn't know it hurt." She apologized. I rubbed my abdomen, my bandages were still there. Mitchie seemed worried so she lifted my shirt to see the damage. She saw my bandages and gasped. "S-Shane, what happened to you? Oh..." She caught on.

"Yeah. I fought against _him_. Let's just say he wasn't too happy to see me." I said. Tears flowed down her cheek once more. "Aw, Mitch. Come on. It's okay."

"It's not okay! Lucky died because he tried to save me! And then you got injured ribs trying to protect me!" She cried.

"Mitch..." I protested. She wouldn't listen to me.

"I feel like fucking crap. I fucking let him get to me! I'm such a fucking idiot!" She exclaimed. She was belittling herself and that angered me. Can't she see how great she is? I sighed not knowing what to do with a ranting Mitchie. "I should have just stayed at your house and maybe everything would have been better! Augh! I'm such a retard!" I did the only thing I could do.

I kissed her.

* * *

_YAY! Mitchie woke up! Anyone else super happy she's alive? Ugh, I couldn't kill off Mitchie then the whole story would be ruined. :( Anyways, a doggy funeral is DEF coming soon, maybe in the next chapter or two. We'll see. Lastly, SMITCHIE KISS! -insert sigh here- I just had to put that in! It's a step in their relationship, find out later how this affects their relationship! Dun dun dunn! Haha. I'm so happy they kissed! Please REVIEW! :)_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose_


	11. Claustrophobic

_**Author's Note: **Hey again guys! I'm updating! Yay! BUT this will probably be the last one for the next while. Sorry! As of right now, I love the story so much! But I have a slight writer's block at the moment plus I won't have much time to write because June will be 'the month of hell' as my friend puts it. I'm nearing the end of the school year meaning I have a few essays to get cracking at and not to mention studying for exams coming up. Ack! So I apologise for the lack of updates and I promise to try my best to write something! I do not own CR characters at all. (That's my annoying disclaimer! :D) _

* * *

**Chapter 11 "Claustrophobic"**

I cried and cried endlessly onto Shane's shoulder. Where was everyone else? Why was Shane the only one here waiting for me? I'm sure they're just as worried about me like Shane is. But of all people, Shane was the one waiting for me to wake up. All remembered was Darren beating the hell out of me and then there was...Lucky! What happened to Lucky? I must've annoyed Shane a lot, I was ranting on and on about how everything was my fault. But it's true. I should have never gone back home without company. I should have never gone home to see the sick bastard who took the dear life of my beloved dog. Maybe I shouldn't have gone home at all. Shane would have let me stay over, I'm sure. Wait, why didn't I just take Shane home with me? Oh right, then Darren would be fucking furious and beat a shit out of me and Shane. What a way to end my life. "Argh! I'm such a retard!" I continued to rant.

Then, he kissed me.

Shocks ran through my body. The pain I felt from injuries no longer existed. They went away the moment Shane's lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, then I started to kiss back gently. My heart fluttered. He tried to deepen the kiss but that's when I realized this was wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. We're friends, nothing more, right? Not to mention the fact I was assaulted by my ex-boyfriend. Oh yeah, Darren is definitely an ex. I had just gotten out of a relationship, why was I looking for another? I didn't want to pull away from his loving embrace, but I did. My eyes remained closed trying to savour the moment, as if I could still feel the warmth of his lips. The pain returned and I felt sore all over again. I sighed. "S-Shane, I..."

"I-I know. I'm sorry, Mitchie. I shouldn't have done that." He said flustered. He got off the bed. "I, uh, only did it to get you to stop talking for a minute. You were talking like a hundred miles a minute." He joked. I giggled. The awkwardness suddenly gone. It was the second time I had kissed Shane. I knew it was something we would definitely discuss later. But not now, not when I need him the most.

"It's okay, Shay." I giggled. I patted the side of my bed and he sat back down next to me.

"Yeah, okay. But still, I mean, I know you're probably not ready for that right now." He said. I smiled at his concern for me.

"Okay. I admit, I really wasn't ready for you to, uh...kiss me. But what else could you do to shut me up?" I joked. He chuckled. "I'm not ready for another relationship but that didn't stop me from kissing you back." I whispered hoping he would catch what I was trying to say to him without making it too obvious. I've come to accept my feelings for him and after kissing him, I couldn't deny it anymore. I like Shane. A lot. More than I ever thought I would. Shane's cheeks turned slightly pink. He was blushing. I, Mitchie Torres, made Shane blush.

"W-wha..?" He stuttered unable to look me in the eyes.

"You heard me, Shay." I smiled. I found it cute how instead of him being the usual confident guy, I was the confident one. I made him nervous. My hand brushed against his lightly. I felt his body shudder at my touch. Soon a goofy, cute-looking grin replaced his smile. I bit my lip hoping he liked me back. Who am I kidding? He's the one who leaned in to kiss me in the first place. Caitlyn has to be right. He does like me. I'm pretty sure of it. He chuckled. Now he was the confident one and I was becoming nervous wondering how he would react to my confession. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you bite your lip unconsciously?" He smiled. I blushed.

"M-maybe." I smiled at him. "I-I real-" He placed his finger on my lips to silence me. He cut me off when I was about to openly confess my feelings.

"Wait, Mitchie. Before you admit your deep, unsaid feelings for me let me confess first." He said. I laughed.

"Someone's a bit cocky." I joked. He pretended to flip his hair diva style. We both laughed.

"I-I admit, I've really liked you for awhile now. Heck, maybe even more than that, but I don't know for sure. When we kissed the first, I know I felt something. At first, it was lust. But when you pulled away crying, it hurt. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly, I was very confused but I remembered I promised to be nicer. So I did. I stuck to my promise keeping you in my mind. When you said we should just be friends, it killed me inside. And, I realized that I had some sort of _crush_on you." I rolled my eyes, silently giggling at his choice of words. "At first I figured, 'Eh, it'll go away soon.' But it didn't. I got the chance to get to know you better. You're smart. Funny. Insanely gorgeous. And if a guy like Darren can't see how amazing you are, then he must be either mentally insane or blind." I smiled at him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I really, really like you, Mitchie. You've been on my mind a lot lately." He breathed. He looked into my eyes trying to seek out my answer. But he knew how I felt already.

"I like you too, Shay. A lot." I replied. He broke out into a wide grin. "And to think just over a month ago, I hated your guts to the extent where I pinned a lovely picture of you up on my wall and started throwing darts at it." His eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He asked. I laughed and simply nodded.

"But that was before I really knew you, Shane. You've definitely changed. For the better." I said reassuring him. He smiled.

"Well, I have you to thank that for." He said. I smiled at him as he pressed his lips onto mine. I felt so alive and happy. Yeah, I definitely like him. He smiled against my lips. "So, Miss Torres, would you be honoured to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I-I..." I stuttered. I was at a loss for words. What should I say? I do know I want to be with him, I don't know if I'm ready for another boyfriend. What does that make me and Shane? Friends with benefits? No, I hated that thought. I sighed. "S-Shane. I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship." He looked away from me. I knew it crushed him when I said that. "I-it's not that I don't want to be in a relationship, Shane, I really do! But..."

"But nothing! I completely confessed how I felt about you and this what I get? I like you but I don't want to be with you? What do you want us to be, friends with benefits?" Shane half-yelled knowing he was in a hospital. The old Shane slightly showing in his tone of voice. My heart twinged, I didn't want him to react like this. I thought he would be a bit understanding.

"No, Shane!" I fought back. "Of course, I don't want to be friends with benefits! I would never sink that low. You have to understand, Shane. I just got out of having a boyfriend, do you honestly think that after that life-shattering experience with Darren that I would be ready for another?" His eyes softened. "Please understand...I like you so much! Of course, I want to be with you! I want to be your girlfriend. Why wouldn't I? But, I don't know if I'm ready, Shane. I've been broken since the first time I had caught Darren screwing some bitch." I cried helplessly. "I-I'm not ready..." I whispered. Another set of tears had formed in my eyes, and I unwillingly let them fall freely. I couldn't look at Shane anymore. I wanted to give him my heart, I wanted to trust him to keep it safely but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Suddenly, he caught one of my tears with his finger. He brought his finger from my cheek to my lips. My tear tasted bitter and salty. "Tastes bitter, right?" He asked. I nodded not understanding the point of his sudden kindness. "Bitter is what I don't want us to be. I don't want us to be bitter with each other. I'm sorry, Mitchie. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that." He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"I know you are. You had every right to blow up on me. I'm sorry too, Shay." I replied. He lifted me into his arms and held me tightly. He was comforting me. I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting to let go and I buried my face in his chest as I cried softly. He pressed a kiss on the top of my head as he cradled me. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, Mitchie?" He called.

"Yeah?" My voice muffled.

"Is it alright for me to try and court you?" He asked. That sounds incredibly stupid yet incredibly cute at the same time. I bit my lip. I giggled.

"Shay, you've already won my heart, what else do you want?" I wondered. I looked up to him and found his dazzling brown eyes staring into mine.

"Maybe I already do have your heart but not all of it." He sighed. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I want your trust too." I swear I felt like putty in his hands. I would do anything for him. I had already built a wall around me but I knew day by day Shane was slowly breaking through. I had trust issues. But to know he wanted not just my heart, but my trust. I think that wall crumbled just a bit more. Who knew Shane Gray could be so cheesy? "Do I have your permission?"

"Yeah." Was all I managed to say. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. I felt him place a soft kiss on my head before resting his cheek on it. I smiled. I felt safe in his arms. I felt comfort and security when I'm with Shane. Something Darren never gave me.

**(Later) **A knock came from the room. "Come in." I called. The door opened and in came my mom and Caitlyn. "Hey guys!" I smiled. Mom's eyes seemed to well up with tears and Caitlyn smiled at me. I missed them. Mom came running over to me.

"Oh my baby!" She cried as she flung her arms around me. I laughed.

"Mom!" I whined. She hugged me even tighter and I winced in pain. "Ow." Mom instantly pulled away to see if I was alright.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The doctor prescribed some pain killers for me and some antibiotics to help heal my wounds." I said. Caitlyn walked over to me.

"How are you doing, Mitch? I've missed you SO much! I mean, yeah, I enjoyed having the room all to myself but I missed waking up to your music blasting from your alarm clock." rambled Caitlyn. I giggled and gave her a small hug.

"I've missed you too, Caity." I said. "How's everyone else?"

"Well, Shane probably told you just about everything there is to know. Not much happened anyways concerning us." She said. I nodded. "Well, Mitch. You made it on HotTunes while you were asleep." My jaw dropped. What the hell was she talking about? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Caitlyn sent Shane a look. I'm guessing Shane hadn't told me everything. He had taken the opportunity to excuse himself to look for food. I rolled my eyes. Someone started calling Mom, so she had to leave the room which left me and Caitlyn. "Oh my gosh! He didn't tell you!" She squealed.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Okay, see once Shane was released from the hospital and learned you were in a coma, he never wanted to leave the hospital without you. But eventually we would drag him out. So, everyday you've been asleep Shane was always there as long as he could." I nodded smiling at Shane's concern. "Anyways, apparently one night, some reporter heard rumors about Shane Gray being in the hospital for an unknown reason. And of course, you see where this is going."

"Uh-huh. But what does that have to do with me?" I questioned urging her to continue.

"At first, people thought Shane was there because they thought he got some ex-girlfriend pregnant." My heart stung at the word ex-girlfriend. Of course, I wasn't his first girlfriend, then again he certainly wasn't mine. "Other dedicated fans, who knew they were still out there, believed Shane had been injured in some way." Caitlyn rambled. "Anyways, obviously once the news got out Shane was furious and honestly, Mitch, even when you were asleep you were the only one who could keep him sane." She complimented. I blushed.

"Aww, Shane's got it bad for you!" She squealed. I just smiled. "Oh yeah! I wasn't done!" I laughed. Caitlyn could get off topic so easily. "Yeah then, Nate went all 'Dude, this is bad PR for you.' and told him to fix it. Jason agreed and arranged an interview with HotTunes."

"Oh, so when is the interview?" I asked.

"In a couple of days. You want to come with?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, if I manage to get out of this hellhole soon. But you still didn't explain how I was on HotTunes. Or something." I said. Caitlyn slapped her forehead.

"Geez, stupid me. Sorry Mitchie. But all these days of not being able to spill everything to my sister MUST be getting to me." She exclaimed. We both laughed. I gave her a hug. "Okay, so, um, just yesterday actually some crazy fan managed to get in just because her cousin supposedly broke her leg. Turns out fan girl and her cousin are major fans of Connect 3 who have been waiting for them to perform again. So, they really broke her leg just to get in the hospital." My jaw dropped. No fucking way. Fans are crazy! "Crazy, right?" She said as if she read my mind. "So, the girl saw Shane walk in here and just walked in to get an autograph. I was here when it happened. Shane got pretty pissed, but didn't go all loco because he didn't want to scream at a fan. Something about letting down fans and not wanting to lose any more. Kinda sweet, really. The girl was super happy and I guess she saw Shane talking to you and figured you were his girlfriend or something." She took a deep breath before continuing. "So now the rumor is, Shane Gray's attitude completely changed, which is true and new to the rest of the world. AND that Shane has a girlfriend who is currently in the hospital."

"Whoa....that's a mouthful." I muttered. Caitlyn just nodded trying to catch her breath.

"Basically, you're the girlfriend everyone is talking about." She stated. My jaw dropped. "You better believe it, Mitch. That would explain all the cards and gifts." Caitlyn pointed out to a stack of 'Get Well' cards and many teddy bears. It was only then, I noticed all the stuff was separated into two piles. To my right, were all the gifts, cards and flowers my family sent me. To my left, were a bunch of cards, a couple of posters of Connect 3 and teddy bears from Shane's fans. I smiled. I knew Shane still had fans. Then I frowned, wait how did these fans know my name? Crap.

"Wait, how did all these fan cards and stuff get here? How do they know me?" I asked.

"Well, you see, some crazy fan girlies managed to sneak in here and overheard the nurses talking. Then another nurse, apparently another fan, looked up the files. Now, this morning some stupid fan-"

"Spilled everything that they think supposedly happened and now Shane and I are all over HotTunes." I finished. Caitlyn nodded. I sighed. Well, my name is out there in the open. My life will never be the same. Shane walked right into the room with a bouquet of lilies and handed them to me. I smiled as he handed them to me. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and I blushed. Caitlyn sent me a 'We are SO talking about this later' look. I gave her a sheepish grin realizing I hadn't told her anything about me and Shane yet.

"Hey, Mitch." He said. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but the doctor said you probably won't be able to but let out of here for another couple of days." I sighed.

"Great." I said sarcastically. Caitlyn smiled at me sympathetically. I have another few days surrounded by these four white walls. I think I'm going to become claustrophobic.

* * *

_Aww, to be honest I just wanted to make Smitchie kiss and make up but then that would be the end of the story! :( Heh, so I left them a but biased about their current relationship. Tell me what you guys think of Smitchie in the making so far! I had fun writing about Caitlyn. She had SO much to say to Mitchie! Anyways, once again I apologise for the lack of updates in the next few weeks. Remember to review to keep the story going!_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)_


	12. We're Not Even Dating!

_**A/N: **So incredibly sorry for not updating in months! Truly I am. I had a major writer's block so now I am slowly but surely writing again. Anyways, thanks for still supporting me! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I don't own any Camp Rock characters or anything except this storyline._

**Chapter 12 "We're Not Even Dating!"**

**(Two days later) **Mrs. Daley came in the room again with my usual tray of food. Vegetable soup and a glass of water. Since I had stitches in my stomach, I wasn't allowed to eat any solid food that could rip apart my stitches. I sighed as she set the tray on the little table. "Here you go, sweetheart." She smiled. I smiled back and she left the room to leave me in peace. I grabbed the television remote and started searching through channels. There wasn't anything on. I threw the remote back onto the bed and threw my head back against my pillow groaning in frustration. How much longer would I have to stay here? I have to get out of here, I have a doggy funeral to attend. Caitlyn promised she would wait for me to come home before we bury Lucky. "Hey Mitch." I looked towards the door and found Nate in the doorway.

"Hey Nate." I smiled. I motioned for him to walk in. "What's up?"

He sent me a grin. He didn't have to tell me anything, I already knew. I squealed excitedly. "I going to get out of here. I'm going to get the hell out of here! Yes!" I chanted. Nate chuckled at my silly antics. "Are you here to pick me up?" I asked. He nodded in reply.

"How come Shane didn't come?" I asked.

"He's, uh...a bit pre-occupied at the moment so he sent me in his place." He explained. I nodded accepting Shane's unusual behaviour. Shane had promised to take me home when I was discharged from the hospital but he didn't. I guess he had something else to do so I shrugged it off. "Oh and he also told me to give you these." smirked Nate. From behind his back he pulled out a beautiful single orchid and handed it to me along with a little note. I blushed at Shane's actions. His note read: _I promised I'd be there to bring you home, I'm sorry for not being there. Don't fret, I'll see you when you get home. Love, Shane._ Oh, he was too good for me.

Nate politely lead me to the car. On the way back home, I looked out the window and began to wonder if my life would have been any different if I had just listened to Caitlyn and dumped Darren. Nate struck up a conversation and brought my mind out of deep thought. "Hey Mitch." My head spun around to look at Nate, he seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah? What's up, Nate? Why do you look nervous?" He sighed and took a moment to think of what to say.

"Um, well..." He stuttered.

"Spit it out, Nate. No need to stutter." I laughed.

"Right." Nate grinned sheepishly. He straightened up and propped his head upon his hand. "Why would Caitlyn prefer? Gold or silver?" I looked at him blankly. Gold or silver? My eyes widened. He wants to marry Caitlyn! Nate seemed to have noticed my reaction and immediately realized what I thought. Nate blushed and shook his head. "No, no, no. No, Mitchie. I'm not going to marry Caitlyn....I mean, it's not that I don't want to but I do want to marry Caitlyn but I wasn't thinking about it yet but it's too soon to ask and-"

"Okay, okay Nate! I get the point." I chuckled. I found it cute how Caitlyn made Nate stutter the way he did. Damn, I never realized how smitten Nate is.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." said Nate. "I'm thinking of buying her a charm bracelet and a couple of other charms for her to add on it. I'm just wondering which she preferred. Gold or silver?" He asked. What would Caitlyn prefer? I think silver would look nice on her.

"I would go with silver. I think silver would be perfect for her." I replied. Nate simply nodded and thanked me. "That's really sweet of you, Nate." I smiled. "Cait's really lucky to have you."

"Thanks but you have Shane. I'm sure he's showering you with gifts." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. But I don't want the presents, it's the way he treats me that makes me love him. And the little things that drive me crazy." I sheepishly confessed. I heard Nate mumble something. "What was that Nate?"

"You want me to be honest?" He asked. I nodded. "I, well, Caity and I believe you and Shane are meant to be." Nate said. My heart sped up, did he and Caitlyn really think that?

"W-why would you say that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's the way Shane looks at you. He practically worships the ground you walk on. Never in my life, have I ever seen him so smitten. Then there's you. The way you smile when he walks in the room. It's a smile meant for Shane only." He explained. Wow. I never knew Shane and I were so obvious with our feelings. "Now, I don't know if you guys are dating or not, I'm just saying it's going to happen eventually. And whatever life throws at you two, you'll both get through it." That's deep, Nate, real deep. I bit my bottom lip subconsciously trying to hide the massive smile breaking out on my face. "By the way, recently Shane told me that when you bit your lip like that, it drives him absolutely insane. In a good way." Nate added. It drives him crazy? Well thank you, Nate. Another way to tease Shane.

---

We finally arrived at my house. I stepped into the house and was engulfed in bone-crushing hugs from both Jason and Caitlyn. "G-guys! Can't b-breath!" I gasped. They let go and mumbled their apologies. I smiled. "Aw, I missed you guys too. It's great to be home." I pulled them into another group hug and pulled Nate in as well. Then my mom hugged me tightly. She kissed my forehead. "I missed you at home, honey. I am so glad you're all better! I don't know what I would have ever done without you!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw, Mommy, I missed you too." I cracked a smile. She pulled away and I looked around. There was one person missing. "Um, where's Shane?" I asked. Caitlyn nudged me playfully and I rolled my eyes. "What? He was supposed to pick me up at the hospital today! That boy so owes me." I exclaimed. A pair of hands suddenly covered my face, I knew who it was.

"Sorry about that, Mitch." His voice rang through my head. Chills ran down my spine. "But to make up for it. I prepared a surprise for you." He finally let go of my hands and I spun around to see him. He looked just as handsome as ever.

"Shay!" I exclaimed jumping into his arms. He chuckled and held onto me. He pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. "How come you didn't pick me up earlier?"

"Like I said, I was preparing your surprise." He replied.

"Surprise?" I asked. Now I was curious. "You didn't have to get me anything." He shook his head.

"If I'm going to win you over, then I should surprise you, don't you think?" He said. I blushed and simply nodded. Then Caitlyn immediately dragged me up to our room and she threw a pretty black dress at me.

"Put it on, Mitch!" She exclaimed. I did as I was told and I spun in front of the mirror. I must admit, I looked stunning. But I didn't understand why I had to put on the dress. Caitlyn came out of the bathroom wearing a nice black blouse and skirt. I eyed her curiously. She saw my eyes glinting with curiosity. "Don't ask, Mitch." She said. I nodded. Caitlyn started apply some black water-proof mascara, she looked at me expectantly. I shook my head. I felt like going with the natural look for today.

Once Caitlyn was finished, we both took a quick look in the mirror before heading back downstairs to our awaiting boyfriends. Well, Shane wasn't actually my...boyfriend yet. I descended upon the stairs and quickly found Shane's hazel eyes looking straight back at me. A smile formed on his lips, it caused me to blush. I could only imagine the things Shane was thinking of me right now. Nate took Caitlyn's hand and placed a kiss on it and lead her out to the backyard. Shane's hand wrapped around my waist and gave me a small squeeze. He bent slightly, I could feel his hot, even breathing on my neck. "You look stunning. The natural look is amazing on you." I rolled my eyes. To be honest, I was surprised at myself for not wearing make-up.

"Y-you're just saying that. Really, Shay you don't have to lie." I told him.

"I know. But with you, I can't lie. You don't need makeup to make yourself beautiful." His nose grazed along my shoulder. On the inside, I was already swooning and beyond flattered that Shane treated me amazingly but on the outside, I kept my cool. He said he wanted to earn my trust and I've decided I won't give in so easily. I'm going to make him work for it.

Shay led me to the backyard as Nate did. I wondered what was so amazing about the backyard today. I made the assumption that we're celebrating my return home instead of being greeted with a 'Welcome Home!' cake and balloons, I saw a small smooth and black with golden lining casket right in the middle of the backyard. There were a couple of bouquets of flowers surrounding the casket. My hand flew up to my mouth as I let out a gasp. "Lucky..." I whispered. I looked up to Shane. "D-Did you do this for me?" He nodded.

"He meant so much to you. And he deserves a proper goodbye. Don't you think?" He said. Tears brimmed the rims of my eyes. I threw my arms around him silently sobbing.

"Thank you. Thanks you so much, Shay." I said. He half-smiled and propped my chin up so I could look up at him.

"Hey. You've done enough sad crying. Now is time for happy crying. Lucky is in a safer place." Shay comforted me. I nodded. We walked over to where everyone else was. Caitlyn wore a sad smile while Nate held her tightly. Mom stood next to the casket with Jason. Everyone said a couple of farewell sentences to Lucky and we each threw in a bunch flowers. I more of whimpered my goodbye speech. "Bye Lucky. You're one of my best buddies ever." I finished. I traced the outline of his casket with my index finger while everyone else took a moment of silence. Then, I placed a soft kiss on the casket before Shane and Nate carried the casket into the hole. Mom came up to me and Caity and allowed us to rest our heads on her shoulder. Once the casket was in place, Jason buried the casket with a shovel. For the finishing touch, Caitlyn placed a single lily upon his grave.

A lone tear fell down my cheek, Shane wiped it away with his thumb and sent me a comforting smile. He held me close, my head resting against his chest as he led us back inside. "Thanks, Shane. You prepared his funeral. That means a lot to me." I thanked him. He merely nodded. _Lucky, if you're up there, just wanted to let you know, I think he could be the one._

---

**(One week later) **Caitlyn and I stood in front of the television watching some Hot Tunes. I rolled my eyes at another scandal that media had probably exaggerated about. Apparently, a rumor was going around that Miley Stewart was dating a 20-year old underwear model. "Hot Tunes is getting worse and worse, all they ever do is exaggerate whatever happened." I growled.

"You mean like when they assumed you and Shane are a couple?" said Caitlyn.

"Yes, exactly!" I said.

"Well, you guys DO act like you're going out, it's no surprise Hot Tunes picked up on this." She laughed. I groaned. Caitlyn was right. Shane and I do act like we're together. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. Shane, my boyfriend. That has a nice ring to it. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She snapped her fingers in front of me to grab my attention. She laughed. "You know I'm right, Mitch." I rolled my eyes.

The phone started ringing and Cait picked it up and put whoever it was on speaker. "Hello?" Cait and I asked.

"Caitlyn? Mitchie? Is that both of you?" The voice asked.

"Yup." We replied again. We silently laughed. I heard a chuckle on the other line. "What's up, Nate?" We both asked.

"Holy crap! Do you guys always talk like that?" Nate exclaimed. "N-never mind. I'll put you guys on speakers." I gave Caitlyn a high five. It was fun joking around like that.

"Mitchie! Hi!" said Shane. I could imagine the smile on his face. A smile spread on mine as well. Caitlyn nudged and mocked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Shane!" We both greeted.

"Hi Caitlyn and Mitchie! Seen any birds recently?" exclaimed another voice. Jason of course. Of course, only Jason would ask that.

"Um, I think I saw a blue jay the other day." I said.

"No way... that's awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Anyways," Nate interrupted. "We were wondering if you girls would like to go out today?"

"Yeah, like the park or something." suggested Shane.

"What about the paparazzi?" asked Caitlyn.

"We'll be fine as long as we don't draw too much attention to ourselves. Besides, I believe there's ought to be other big news besides us." answered Nate.

"So, what do you think, Mitch?" asked Shane hopefully. I bit my lip. Caitlyn giggled.

"Well, would you consider it a date, Mr. Gray?" I replied teasingly.

"Uh, well, um..." stuttered Shane. I giggled at the fact that I, of all people, could make him stutter.

"Well, I say yes. Why not? It'll be fun." Caitlyn said.

"I'm just joking Shane. Chill. I'd love to go out somewhere." I answered.

"Cool. Pick you girls up in twenty minutes." Shane said. With that, they hung up.

"I believe that you should wear something that will make Shane drool, my dear." laughed Caity. I rolled my eyes and up to our room before Caitlyn could drag me. Caitlyn picked out a simple outfit. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with a light blue graphic tee and a lemon yellow sweater to go with it. I wore a black skirt with white dots that ended just above my knee and my Pat Benetar shirt with a black leather jacket. By the time our boys got here, Cait and I had just finished our make-up and we were set to go. The doorbell rang and I literally sprinted for the door. "Whoa, gee, someone's a bit excited here!" laughed Caitlyn.

"Shut up." I replied with a smile. I opened the door to reveal Nate and Shane each holding a bouquet of flowers for their respective girl. "Hey, Nate. Hi Shay!" I greeted giving each a hug but holding on a little longer to Shane.

"These are for you, m'lady." Nate said giving Caitlyn his bouquet of daisies. She blushed and thanked him.

"And these is for the pretty lady in the Pat Benetar shirt." smiled Shane. I smiled back and took the orchids he gave me. I thanked him and gave him a peck of the cheek. "I'll just put these in a vase." I bit my lip and walked towards the kitchen with Caitlyn following my lead. I couldn't stop the blush rise in my cheeks at Shane's lovely gesture.

"Aw, I think 'Shay' has the hots for you, Ms. Torres." teased Caitlyn. I grinned while placing my flowers in a vase, Caitlyn did the same.

"Well, I know 'Natey' has it bad for you, Ms. Gellar." I mocked. She blushed and we headed back to Shane and Nate. "Where's Jason?" I asked.

"Oh they'll meet us there." replied Shane. I rose my eyebrows questioning Shane's response.

"Who's 'they'?" I asked. We all piled into the van, Shane gave the chauffeur the address to wherever we were going and off we were.

"And where's 'there'?" Caitlyn asked. Nate and Shane shared knowing grins. I groaned and rolled my eyes figuring they wouldn't tell us. I looked to Shane silently pleading him to spill and he merely shook his head. I sighed. Caitlyn started whispering something into Nate's ears that made his face go beet red. "Please tell, Nate. For me?" Caitlyn did her infamous pout. I could see Nate struggling to resist the pout.

"Hey! That's not fair!" exclaimed Shane. I laughed and drew him closer to me. My hands began rubbing his shoulders as I looked up to him.

"Please, Shane. You know you want to tell me." I whispered in his ear. I heard him mumble profanities. Oh yeah, me and Cait are just rocking this 'being seductive' thing.

"Fuck. Damn, that's such a turn on." said Shane. My hands started roaming around his chest. "M-mitchie..."

"WE'RE MEETING JASON AND HIS GIRLFRIEND AT THE DOCKS!" yelled Nate causing the chauffeur to come to a sudden halt. Cait and I burst out laughing. Realizing that everything was okay, the chauffeur continued to drive. I removed my hands off Shane and gave Caitlyn a high five. Shane glared at Nate to which Nate replied with a sheepish grin. "S-she got me?" was Nate's lame excuse.

"Aw, I'm sorry Natey. Sorry for teasing you." apologized Caitlyn. She kissed him and well, he kissed back. So now, we had Naitlyn making out in the backseat plus Shane and I awkwardly sitting there in front of them.

"Ugh, man! That's so gross! Please don't get all mushy in front of me." said Shane. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Come on Shane, we tend to act like that sometimes too in front of them. You don't see them complaining." I said defending my best friend and her boyfriend.

"No we don't. We're not even dating!" He exclaimed. That stung. It hurt me. I literally froze on the spot. My breath caught in my throat. What was that supposed to mean? Is he saying he doesn't want to go out with me? True, we weren't official but I thought we wanted to be. I thought Shane wanted to be a couple with me. I knew I wanted to be with him. Was I not good enough for him? Millions of questions ran through my mind.

Shane instantly regretted saying those four words that have probably blown any chance of him winning Mitchie's heart. He saw the instant hurt in my eyes as I looked away from him. She said nothing and remained motionless.

* * *

_So there's some Smitchie and some NatexMitchie friendly talk plus Lucky's burial. And ooh, looks like we finally get to meet Jason's girlfriend who was mentioned chapters ago! Not to mention some Smitchie drama ahead as well. Please review!_

_On another note, belated congrats to Kevin and Danielle on their engagement! I think they're in love, Kevin loves having her around him. Most of my friends believe he is way too young, but I believe if they know they are in love and know they WILL spend the rest of their lives together than I think they're ready for this next big step in their relationship. On Joe and Camilla, sure they both look pretty amazing, but I think Camilla wasn't as serious about the relationship as Joe was and something about her being with Joe just didn't suit me well, I didn't like them together. On the whole Niley reconnection thing, I think it's great they've reconnected and become great friends again. As I've told my family if I couldn't have Nick (Ha ha! Me and my wild dreams.), then I think Nick and Miley would be perfect for each other, they have a history together like no one else. OH EM JAY! I went to the JB concert on August 30, it was effing AMAZING! It was super long. Honor Society, Wonder Girls and Jordin Sparks sang from 7:30 to 9:00, Then, JB came out looking as hot and sexy as ever. They performed until nearly 11:00pm. Demi Lovato surprised us and totally wowed us when she sang. Ooh, and the whole kanye and taylor thing at the VMAs. I heard he was drunk at the time, I don't know it that's true but i still think it was completely out of line and rude of Kanye to do that. To be bluntly honest, I think he deserved every boo he got that night._

_- SSPxR : )_


	13. The Perfect Date

_**A/N: **I apologize for the long update again. Just to be clear, I will make sure I update at least once every one or two months. I promise and if I don't, you can throw imaginary tomatoes at me. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13 "The Perfect Date"**

One word rang through my mind instantly after those words left my lips. Fuck. I looked to Mitchie hoping she wouldn't look as broken as when I found her beaten by Satan's spawn. The look on her face was unbearable. I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. She had yet to blink. There was pain, hurt, confusion and loneliness in her eyes. I caused that pain. I had to say something quick before I could lose her. No words came out from my mouth. Mitchie remained motionless. "M-mitch..." I finally said. She blinked and a few tears spilled from her eyes. "I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean it that way. I-" She took a quick look at me before facing the front.

"Please stop the car. I'll walk from here." She told the driver. He did as he was told. My eyes widened. No, she couldn't just get up and leave!

"No, keep driving please." I begged the driver. Mitchie turned to me and glared.

"Keeping driving? Why? So I can just jump off the car and hope for a safe landing?" She said. "Is that what you want?" I shook my head. I wanted her to stay with me and have fun at the docks. "If you didn't want me in the first place, you could've just said so instead of just leading me on." Mitchie growled bitterly. The van came to a slow stop. "Goodbye, Shane." With that, she got out of the van and proceeded to walking home. I watched her walk away and out of my life.

"What the hell, Shane! Go after her!" exclaimed Nate. Apparently, Nate and Caitlyn had heard the whole argument. Great, now I'm in for it.

"No." said Caitlyn. She glared at me. "Mitchie needs time to cool off. Besides, I want to give you a piece of my damn mind right now, Gray!" She got off her seat ready to pounce on me until Nate held her and set her back down on my seat. I got out of the van. "Mitchie!" I yelled. No reply. I ran in the direction she went while Nate and Caitlyn yelled at me to get back in the van. We had stopped at a major intersection and were causing traffic. Stubbornly, I didn't listen and continued to follow the direction where Mitchie went. Eventually, I couldn't find her. Nate and Caitlyn made a u-turn and picked me up from the streets. I still didn't want to go inside the van, I wanted to keep looking for Mitchie. Nate had to push me into the van. I sighed and gave up.

I lost her and it was all my fault. We continued driving towards the docks. The ride there was extremely silent but I could care less. Is Mitchie safe? Where did she go? Is she home yet? Maybe I could try calling her. Caitlyn finally broke the silence. "Sorry for almost attacking you, Shane."

"N-no. You don't need to be sorry. If anything, I should be sorry here. I was being a total jackass to Mitchie and now I've completely blown it with her." I said. I looked down at my feet allowing a tear to drip and land on my shoe.

"Shane, yes you were being a jackass to Mitchie. And you totally threw her off by saying that. It was out of line." Caitlyn said. I nodded in agreement. "But I think as sad as she may be, she didn't have to get out of the car. Otherwise, you guys could've made up by now. She knows how much you care for her. I guess she's starting to doubt that."

"Is Mitchie at home yet safely?" I asked. My voice full of concern. Caitlyn let out a sigh.

"Yeah, she is. She's okay. I've been texting her for the past half hour. She also told me to tell you that you're just another jackass in her life. I'm sorry Shane." Caitlyn replied. I nodded and remained silent. Nate and Caitlyn were having a hushed conversation. Every few minutes they would try to talk to me with no avail. Finally, we arrived at the docks. I couldn't be anymore relieved. Caitlyn stepped out of the van and so did Nate. "Dude, you coming?" asked Nate. I shook my head.

" I-It's fine. I don't want to be the fifth wheel." I said glumly. Nate looked at me uncertainly. "I'm serious. Go and have fun. I-I'll be fine." Nate sighed and reluctantly left with Caitlyn to find Jason and his girlfriend.

"Where to, Mr. Gray?" asked the driver.

"Home." I replied. With that, I was headed back home listening to my iPod to clear my mind.

---

As soon as Nate and Caitlyn were walking towards the docks, they could hear the screeching tires of the van driving away carrying Shane along with it. Nate let out a sympathetic sigh as he wrapped his arm around Caitlyn's petite waist. Caitlyn knew what he wanted but she wouldn't give in so easily. "Nate, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I will not, in any given circumstances, help Shane try and win Mitchie back. Trust me last time I tried, let's just say Mitchie didn't speak to me for a week and the boy who I tried to help had apparently 'moved away'. Besides, it's against best friend code." said Caitlyn.

"Best friend code?" asked Nate. His girlfriend merely nodded. Nate didn't want to further press on the subject and tried to lighten the mood. He knew his girlfriend was worrying about Mitchie. They stopped walking and Nate held her hands in front of her. "Look, Caity. I know this was supposed to be like a triple date. In light of recent events, I don't want anything to bring down your mood. I know you're probably wishing you could be with Mitchie right now an-" Caitlyn broke out into a wide smile. Nate looked at her confused.

"Well, you're half-right, Nathaniel. Part of my is dying to be with my best friend and console her. But another part of me wants to be selfish and have fun with you while I know I could cheer Mitchie up." said Caitlyn. Nate was pleased with her reply and kissed her forehead. She lightly blushed. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"You are truly amazing, you know that?" Nate complimented. She blushed even more. "You're always looking out for her. You're each other's main support. You want to be there for her, I get it. You want to know what I think?" Caitlyn nodded telling him to continue on. "I think you should be selfish just this one time. Forget the stress and pain you feel for your best friend and be selfish. I'll be selfish with you." Nate wisely advised. It was obvious they both wanted to console their best friends but they knew today was supposed to be fun. They should enjoy it.

"You want to know what I think?" asked Caitlyn. Nate nodded. "I think you are correct, Mr. Gray." She said with a wink. With that, they both completely devoted themselves to having fun today. And not to spoil the happy mood Mother Nature had set for them. Holding hands, Caitlyn and Nate both continued their way to the docks. It wasn't long before they spotted Jason and a brunette girl waiting for them. Once Jason had spotted them, he waved excitedly at the couple. Nate and Caitlyn smiled at Jason's warm smile. He always lifted one's spirits. The girl next to Jason smiled at her boyfriend's antics and waved at the arriving couple as well.

"Nate, Caitlyn! Hi!" smiled Jason. They both greeted Jason. "Okay, time for introductions! Caitlyn, this is my girlfriend, Daniela. Nate, you've met her already." He wrapped his arm tightly around Daniela's waist. She blushed lightly at her boyfriend's affection. Caitlyn giggled at the couple's interaction. She instantly liked this girl and was happy for Jason. This whole time when it was just the five of them, Jason always ended up as the odd one out.

"I'm Daniela, but everyone calls me Dani." introduced Jason's girlfriend. She opened her arms out for a hug. Caitlyn smiled and accepted the hug. "If there's one thing I've learned the Grays are definitely huggers. So I figured their girlfriends would be to."

"Smart move on your part, Dani." remarked Caitlyn. The girls instantly hit it off. Inwardly, Caitlyn couldn't help but wish that Mitchie were here to meet the girl who has taken Jason's heart. Nate and Jason proceeded to grab a canoe and asked if they would like to join. Caitlyn politely declined while Dani decided to stay behind with Caitlyn. "Suit yourselves." shrugged Jason. The boys headed out for a canoe ride while the girls stayed behind to get to know each other a bit more. Not wanting to seem glum, Caitlyn was the first of the girls to speak up.

"So, tell me. How did you two meet?" Caitlyn asked half-heartedly. Dani blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't call it one of those 'love at first sight' moments. I work at a gift store at the local petting zoo so it was my first day on the job. Who walks in the door? None other than Jason! I totally freaked out when I heard Jason of Connect 3 was in the store. But I kept telling myself to shut up and act professional." explained Daniela. "He wanted to buy this watch with birds on it, which I found incredibly bizarre. Turned out, he was about two dollars short and seemed really upset about it. So he tried the 'I'm famous!' line on me. I refused since it was my first day on the job. He kept trying begging me for it. So we settled on a deal, he comes back another day and make sure he has the money to pay for it until I would hold on to it for him. Then, he insisted he take me out for dinner one night as well." Caitlyn grinned. Of course, Jason would do that, he's a naturally sweet guy. "So, like the very next day he's there ready to pay for the watch. Then he takes me out right after my shift ended. And he's been coming over to the gift store ever since."

"I figured Jason would do something like that. All of the Grays are complete gentlemen." said Caitlyn.

"You're right. They all treat girls with respect. Which makes me so happy that I have Jason to treat me so well. Then you have Nate. And I'm definitely sure Shane has a girl he constantly thinks and cares about." Daniela said.

"Yeah, you could say Shane has a girl." mumbled Caitlyn.

"Well, I do hope I get to meet Shane's girlfriend as well. I mean, the first time I met Shane, he spoke very highly of her. She's really lucky to have someone like Shane that cares about her so much." Dani said oblivious to Caitlyn's last remark. She picked up a flat stone and skipped along the water. Caitlyn did the same. _Yeah, if only Mitchie knew how much Shane cares. _thought Caitlyn.

For about the next half-hour, the two young ladies enjoyed the each other's company. They talked and talked about practically anything. Caitlyn knew she could talk to Dani about her problems and felt that Daniela would probably stick around for quite some time. The girls exchanged phone numbers and shared many laughs. Finally, their boyfriends had arrived back from their canoeing venture soaking wet. According to Nate, Jason saw a duck, tried to reach out and pet it, then they fell into the water. Caitlyn couldn't suppress her laughter and Dani laughed along with her.

"Hey! It's not my fault, it was a very pretty bird. I forgot its name, but it was one of the birds on my birds-to-see list!" defended Jason. Fed up with the constant teasing from their girlfriends, Nate picked up Caitlyn and carried her over his shoulder. Jason started chasing Dani around. Shocked and furious, Caitlyn proceeded to bang her fists on his back demanding him to put her down. "NATE! Put me down!"

"Nu-uh, that's not happening!" replied Nate laughing.

"Come back here, Dani!" yelled Jason still trying to catch her. She playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Come get me, superstar!" Dani teased. This only drove Jason to run even harder. Daniela stopped running for a bit and hid in the trees trying to catch her breath. Obviously, stopping was a bad idea. A few seconds later, Jason comes running up to her wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to scream bloody hell. Jason chuckled and Dani started laughing with him. Daniela spun around in his arms so she was facing him. She giggled as Jason placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jason lifted her up and spinning around with his girlfriend in his arms. It was definitely one of those picture perfect moments, in only they had someone to take their picture.

"Jason!" Dani giggled. "Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" Jason obliged and put her down. For a couple of seconds Dani was wobbling around a bit, then finally was able to stand up straight. Jason grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they took a nice stroll along the beach. Along the way, they started up a game of 'Would you rather...'.

"Okay, would you rather get a really screwed up haircut or be forced to wear dog chewed clothes for the rest of the year?" asked Jason knowing how peculiar Daniela was about her hair, after all, she was once a hair stylist. Dani gasped at Jason's question and playfully smacked his arm.

"Jase, that's horrible!" She grimaced weighing out the two options. Finally, she sighed. "Definitely, the chewed up clothes. Who knows, maybe it'll make a fashion statement." She laughed. Jason laughed with her. "Jay, would you rather...make out with a monkey or kill a night heron?" It was Jason's turn to gasp in shock.

"Okay, you have just crossed the line! I would NEVER kill a night heron!" exclaimed Jason. Dani giggled at her boyfriend's reaction.

'Hey! Well, you crossed the line too with that last would you rather question! Now, answer the question, hun." said Dani.

"Do I have to?" whined Jason. Daniela merely nodded. "Fine, well, if I kiss a monkey, would you still kiss me?" He asked. Dani giggled and nodded. "Bring me the monkey!" exclaimed Jason. Dani laughed and softly kissed him to which he responded hungrily. Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Eventually, they pulled away both a little dizzy from lack of air. They grinned goofily at each other. Jason had a gut feeling that Dani could just be that girl he's looking for.

Meanwhile, Nate had finally put Caitlyn down when she threatened to pledge a vow of silence and never speak to him again. They both it wasn't true but Nate didn't want Caitlyn to be too pissed at him. "Finally." sighed Caitlyn once her feet touched the ground. "Nate, where the hell are we?" She asked. Nate didn't answer obviously trying keep whatever he was hiding a surprise. He continued to walk ahead and stopped to look back at Caitlyn obviously expecting her to follow. Caitlyn stomped her foot and pouting like a little girl being stubborn about not getting what she wants. Nate looked at her with that lazy look meaning we could stand here for hours and I'd still be waiting. Reluctantly, Caitlyn trusted Nate to not take her to some hazardous place and took his hand. He smiled like a love-stricken goof. Caitlyn grinned because only she had this effect on him.

"Okay, close your eyes for a moment, Caity. I promise you it will be worth it." whispered Nate into her ear. It was that seducing voice that sent chills throughout Caitlyn's body. She could hear Nate shuffling around while she stood there patiently waiting for Nate to finish. She could've opened her eyes to take a peek and ruin Nate's surprise but she figured Nate had worked so hard to surprise her. Let the surprising begin. Nate returned next to Caitlyn and held her shoulders. "Okay, it's done. You can open your eyes now." Excited for what her boyfriend prepared for her, she opened her eyes and gasped in delight.

The sight before her was very beautiful. Before her was a lovely and inviting picnic. The blanket had been neatly laid down on the sand and the picnic basket laid on it with a bottle of wine, two plates and two sets of cutlery. "Oh my god. Nate, this...this is beautiful!" said Caitlyn astounded. Nate broke out into a wild smile, very pleased that his girlfriend appreciated his surprise. He offered his hand and Caitlyn took it. Nate led her to the picnic and sat down preparing to eat whatever Nate had brought. First, Nate pulled out a bowl of salad. Next, he brought out a couple of bologna and cheese sandwiches knowing they were own our Caitlyn's favourite sandwiches. Caitlyn's face lit up with excitement, then quickly remarked jokingly. "Bologna sandwiches and wine? That doesn't sound very normal."

"Haha, very funnr, m'dear. For your information, I chose bologna sandwiches and wine because it's an abnormal dinner for an abnormal couple. Normal sounds too plain, don't you think?" Nate swiftly explained.

"Very smart answer, Mr. Gray. You've truly outdone yourself." smiled Caitlyn. They enjoyed their dinner and the exquisite wine Nate had brought. Eventually, the sun had set and soon the sky was filled with stars. It was a starry night, the water looked inviting as the moon reflected on it. Both slightly drunk but sober, they took another dip in the water. It was very cold but bearable. They splashed around the water and the air filled with laughter. One good look at the two and the first thing that would come to mind would be, the perfect date.

* * *

_So yay! An update (finally.) And I finally introduced, Jason's girlfriend, Daniela! About time, but I'm going to say this, Jason and Daniela won't be huge characters in the story like Smitchie and Naitlyn are. Plus, upcoming more drama? Hm, find out in the next chapter!_

_xoxo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)_


	14. Regretful

_**A/N:**Okaaay, so, um, yeah, hi? I know I am horrible with updating but hey! I promised once every one or two months and it's only been a little over two months, so here's the next chapter. The disclaimer is the same as always, just check previous chapters. Oh yes, and belated congrats to Kevin and Danielle! Hope they enjoyed their honeymoon and holidays. As requested, I give you a small recap of the previous chapter, and MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR! (:_

**_

* * *

_**

**_RECAP_**

_Mitchie had left the gang hurt after Shane's unfortunate slip of the lip thus leaving Shane dateless for the supposed triple date. Not wanting to be a fifth-wheel, Shane didn't attend the date. Nate and Caitlyn worry for their friends but decide to give themselves a break for once. With Nate and Caitlyn, Daniela, Jason's girlfriend, is introduced offically for the first time. The girls hit it off, although Caitlyn wishes Mitchie were at the date with them. Lots of fluff between Jason and Dani, playful banter. At the end of the chapter, we left off with Nate and Caitlyn's surprise picnic._

**Chapter 14 "Regretful"**

**(Two weeks later)** Two weeks. Two damn effing weeks since I had last spoken to Shane. I sighed. Just like ever other guy in my life, gone and forgotten. Actually, he isn't forgotten _yet._ Personally, I think Gray was wise enough to realize I wouldn't speak to him at all the first time he tried calling, so he gave up. To my misfortune, he started trying to call me again. It was so annoying! I was so tempted to just text back, my heart screamed, _"I forgive you! I love you!"_ but my mind yelled, _"Shut the fuck up, you douche bag! Stay the hell away from me."_. I couldn't do it. I let my phone ring endlessly until finally the battery wore out. Grabbing a pillow and stuffing it in my face, I screamed. I muttered profanities. And calmed down. Caitlyn entered the room with the phone in hand, "Hey Mitch. It's for you." She said softly.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to him." I said stubbornly. She sighed.

"Mitchie, it's not him, I swear." Caitlyn replied. She was lying, I could tell. She had this habit of twitching her thumb when she tried to lie. I glared at her and she gave up and hung up the phone. Then, she sat down next to me on my bed. "You guys can't live like this forever. Eventually, one of you is going to go crazy and do something completely irrational." I rolled over to the other side of my bed away from her. "Mitchie..." She used the warning tone with me. I grumbled in response.

"Mitchie! Stop it! You've got to get off this damn bed sometime." She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed. I scoffed.

"There, happy?" I asked sarcastically. With that, I left the room not even bothering to tell Caitlyn where I was going. To be honest, I didn't know where I was going either and jumped into my car and revved up the engine. I drove down to a gas station convenience store and bought a small slurpee. Back into the car, I sat down wondering what to do next. I pulled out a piece of paper and starting writing down things I wanted to do, sort of like a bucket list. I bit the top of my pen thinking of what else I wanted then proceeded to scribble a couple of things on the paper.

_1. Be in two places at once._

_2. Go skydiving._

_3. Learn to ride a unicycle._

_4. Record a song._

_5. Create an awesome sundae._

_6. Buy a Pikachu plushie._

_7. Watch all the Star Wars movies again._

_8. Ride a camel._

_9. Find a guy who will actually treat me right._

_10._

I finished my random bucket list and read over it again laughing at how stupid some of the things were like buying a Pikachu plushie and riding a camel but see, I've always wanted a Pikachu plushie but never actually found one and my parents refused to let me ride a camel in fear I would fall off and cry my head off. Number nine on my list was the big one that I wanted more than anything. I've cried my heart out a couple times and I still find myself looking for love. Everyone deserves to have that one person who knows you best right? You would think I would have given up already but I won't. Lastly, most people would have a tenth thing on their list, but not me, I couldn't think of one. I sighed and drove home not knowing what else to do. Caitlyn sat there waiting for me, she looked as if she were about to cry. Instantly, I ran over to her side and her sobs were released. "Ssh, Caity. It's okay, I'm here. I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized wondering if that was why she was crying. She managed to stop her crying a bit.

"I-It's not you. I'm scared, Mitch." She whispered. I looked at her asking why. "I'm scared to losing Nate."

"What are you talking about? You two were perfectly fine, what happened?" I asked confused.

"I-I haven't talked to him about it yet b-b-b-but look at t-this." She stuttered before sobbing lightly. Caitlyn had pointed to her laptop where the internet had opened up to the HotTunes webpage. The headline news was talking about Miley Stewart, of course, and Nate Gray. What? This doesn't make ny sense! Something about them reconnecting? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why wasn't I informed of this? More importantly, why wasn't Caitlyn?

"Caitlyn, I'm sure this is all some huge misunderstanding. Just talk this out with Nate and it will all be fine." I tried to calm her down. She still cried. Caitlyn finally started to lighten up. We ended up making a batch of cookies just because we felt like it. It was like we were sixteen again helping my mom out with her catering. Of course, what good was it to make cookies and not leave a mess? Chocolate chips were thrown across the kitchen and flour was spilt just about everywhere. Laughing our asses off, Caitlyn was the first of us to finally calm down and start cleaning. "Caitlyn, the butter got in my hair and now my hair is all crappy and oily-looking!" I whined as she laughed at my misery.

"Hey, well, you're not the one with chocolate chips that were shoved down your bra and pants." Caitlyn smiled. She shook her shirt and down came a many chocolate chips. I broke out laughing again. "You do know that we are going to have to clean this up, right?" I sighed before nodding. The doorbell rang suddenly, I motioned for Caitlyn to keep on cleaning and I'd go check out who it was. I peered out of the window and found-well, lookie here- Nate's car. I silently laughed at the clichéness of the situation.

"Cait, it's Sir Jackass. What do you want me to do?" I called. Sir Jackass is our nickname for any guy who has pissed any one of us off ever since we were younger. Her eyes widened as the doorbell rang once more. She started waving her hands around mouthing, "I'm not here. If he asks, tell him I'll call him later." I nodded and opened the door as Caitlyn continued on cleaning as quietly as possible. Again, Nate rang the doorbell and this time I opened it. "Nate! Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Hey Mitch!" He smiles brightly as if nothing in the world was wrong and I'm the one who has to burst his little happy bubble. I returned a small smile. "Is Caity home?" He asked eagerly. I narrowed my eyes at him for the slightest second.

"Uh, Caitlyn isn't home right now! She is busy getting some groceries, and she probably won't be home for another while." I replied somewhat smoothly. My lying skills weren't that great but Nate seemed to buy it.

"Oh okay then. Can I just wait here then? I'm sure she won't be long." Nate asked politely. I froze not knowing what to say for a few seconds but quickly shapened up to cover Caitlyn.

"NO!" I suddenly yelled. Nate seemed slightly taken aback at my answer. "I mean, you probably wouldn't want to stick around with boring old me. Besides, knowing Caitlyn, she'll probably take like an hour deciding whether to buy a purse of a pair of shoes at the mall anyways, so I'll tell her to give you a call, alright? Okay, bye Nate. Nice talking to you!" I said before quickly shutting the door. Much to my misfortune, his foot caught the door before it could fully close. Of course, Nate cringed at the collision between his foot and the door, then he looked at me with all seriousness.

"The mall? You just said she was doing groceries." Nate pointed out my contradiction. His suspicions slowly rose. Shit, my bad.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, when I said groceries I meant errands, like shopping and stuff." I lied hoping Nate would buy my lies once more. Nate nodded accepting this answer. Just as he spun around to leave, a small crash was heard from the kitchen. Caitlyn cussed loud enough so only I could hear. "Shit."

"What was that?" Nate asked. Damn, this boy is persistent to see his girlfriend. A little too clingy. What was I supposed to say?

"Uh, um, i-it was my... mom!" I exclaimed. I snapped my fingers at my seemingly brilliant answer."Yes, that's right. My mom. We were baking cookies and Mom is just cleaning up right now." He shook his head and I knew I had no way of getting out of this one.

"Mitchie, your mom is out of town with my parents for the weekend, she can't possibly be cleaning up your kitchen." He stated. I looked down not meeting his eyes. "It's Caitlyn, isn't it?" He asked slightly worried. "Is she okay? Is she sick or something?" Sick? Did he not read the gossip sites yet?

"No, Nate, she's not. Just a little broken." I sneered lightly hoping he got the hint. I hoped he understood that he had her heart indirectly broken through some site.

"Broken? She didn't break a leg or anything did she?" Nate guessed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. How can men be so damn blind?

"No, Nate. Why don't you check out what news is headlining the media now?" I merely suggested. His eyebrows furrowed. I was about to tell him to go away before Caitlyn stepped in and motioned for me to give them some space. So I left them alone to talk.

---

Caityn grew tired and weary of Nate's persistence and just wanted him to leave. She figured that until she spoke to him, he would not leave. She sighed and headed towards the door tapping Mitchie's shoulder. She bore a look saying 'Let's just get this over with'. Mitchie nodded and left the couple to speak. Caitlyn stood in Mitchie's place. The two were silent for a minute. Then Nate chuckled, "Care to explain the eggshells in your hair?" He reached out to pluck out a couple of eggshells for his girlfriend but she pulled away from him. Nate felt hurt by this action and realized something was up. Something was bugging Caitlyn. And as her boyfriend, Nate needed to help her settle down and get her to tell him what's on her mind. "You okay?" Her eyes met his for once, he saw worry, and hurt. "Caitlyn, tell me what's going on."

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" The first sentence to come out of her mouth and her words dripped with sarcasm and venom. This tone of voice scared Nate a bit. Her galre hardened on Nate.

"What? Caitlyn, did I do something wrong, baby?" He began to question. "I'm your boyfriend, you can trust me with whatever is going on."

"Ha, my boyfriend?" scoffed Caitlyn. "Or Miley's?" She spat the name as if it were some sort of poison. Caitlyn crossed her arms and walked back inside the house leaving the door open. She had left the door open, Nate took it as a sign that she wanted to talk a bit more. Caitlyn's words left him stunned. Last time he had checked, he was clearly Caitlyn's boyfriend. She had never brought up anything about Miley before. she had never asked about his past relationships. _What happened?_was the question that rung through his head. Quickly, he followed her inside to find her pacing around the living room. An awkward silence passed, Caitlyn did not want to speak first. She wanted to give Nate a chance to explain himself.

"Caitlyn, what do you mean, Miley's boyfriend? And where did the topic of Miley come from?" He asked very confused. She rolled her eyes. "I'm dead serious Caitlyn. I remember being your boyfriend, not Miley's."

"As if you don't know, it's all over the news!" Caitlyn raised her voice a bit. Mitchie shuffled around in the kitchen, she hurriedly cleaned up whatever Caitlyn did not clean and rushed upstairs clearly not wanting to disturb the angry couple's privacy. Nate's face bore a look of pure and utter confusion. "Please, Nate don't act like you don't know!" sighed an exasperated Caitlyn. Nate really did struggle to figure what Caitlyn was talking about. He thought about his morning spent with Miley eating out at Village Idiot. His eyes widened in realization. Part of him felt very guilty for not telling Caitlyn that he and Miley were tieing up loose ends. It was true, he and Miley both wanted closure and they got it but they still wanted to remain close friends. But their Village Idiot outing was totally on the spot, it wasn't planned. Another part of Nate felt happy, he was happy because Caitlyn was completely jealous. It made him glad to know that Caitlyn feels exactly the same way he feels. That he would be totally jealous and out of his mind if he spotted Caitlyn hanging out with someone else.

"It's on the news? A-about me and Miley?" He asked. She looked at me with a blank expression. She was on the verge of crying once more but she fought back her tears.

"How long?" Caitlyn asked. Instantly, Nate replied.

"How long? Oh god, hell no. You think me and Miley are going out behind your back?" His voice rose. He grew mad to think that Caitlyn could ever think this and that she doesn't trust him enough to know better. "That would be cheating, Caitlyn. I could never do that to you, not in this lifetime, not ever. You should know that." explained Nate. "Miley, I admit, yes we did date but that was long ago. Caitlyn, you and only you have my heart."

"B-but, then why were you eating out with her?" whispered Caitlyn. She began to slowly hate herself for jumping to conclusions.

"After we broke up, we never talked again. Until, when we had run into each other in one of the office buildings. Miley and I strictly just wanted closure and to be friends again. Nothing more. I swear." said Nate.

"So why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

"Because I thought you trusted me, Caitlyn." He said. "Clearly, I was wrong." With that, he left the house leaving Caitlyn speechless and heartbroken. She was mad at herself for not trusting Nate yet also mad at him for not telling her. And she felt nothing but pure hatred for the girl who once had Nate's heart. It was their first real argument, this fight had affected both of them. She couldn't help but wonder, what was to become of their relationship?

---

I rushed into the room and sighed. I could only hope for the best for Caity and Nate. Heck, they were extremely adorable together and even though they could be really annoying, they made each other happy. I was really glad for them. Their loud voices could be heard for a few minutes before I tried to tune them out of my head. But every time I tried, my thoughts lingered around Shane. Slowly my hand crept towards the phone and I started pressing a familiar number. As the phone continued to ring throughout the silent room, I felt my heart beat faster than usual. "Hello?" rang his sweet voice. My breath was caught in my throat. I was unable to speak. "Mitchie? Is that you?" He called again. Then I hung up.

I rested on my bed staring at the blank ceiling wondering why I had dialed his number. What was I trying to do? Make up with him, seek comfort from him? A few tears yet again flew from my eyes just when I had thought I had no tears left in me. I had fallen for him hard, so did he. We were so close to being what we wanted to be but then I started doubting his love for me. I really started to think hard about what went wrong. Maybe if I hadn't run out like that and reacted that way things would have been different. I would have gone on that triple date, Shane and I could have become more than friends. I realized the mistakes of my decisions, I kept thinking about what would have been and what could have been. I definitely regret running out of the car and I really regret telling Shane goodbye. But I wouldn't let him know that, what's done is done.

_Make your decisions and don't look back; all you're going to see is regret. _It was a saying my Mom used to tell me as a teenager. Oh boy, am I definitely feeling regretful now.

* * *

_So, let's see, Naitlyn is hitting a bump in their relationship while Mitchie considers her relationship with Shane. Tough love. Well, you'll have to find out what goes on in the next chapter. Please review! (:_

_xoxo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose_


	15. No Regrets

_**A/N: **Okay, so this is the monthly or once every two month update (: I own nothing. And, WARNING! Rated M at some point in the chapter! So, well, enjoy (:_

* * *

**Chapter 15 "No Regrets"**

It had been about two weeks since Mitchie walked out of my life but I have a plan to win her back. Okay, I'm still planning the plan, it's a work in progress. I tapped my pencil lightly against my desk, thinking of some lyrics to go with a song I was working on. I had the tempo and rhythm all set out including the melody but not enough lyrics for a song. I grunted in frustration and threw the pencil across the desk. _I wonder what Mitchie is doing?_ I shook my head trying to rid my thoughts of her. It wasn't healthy for me to constantly think about one girl. No matter how hard I tried I could always hear her laughter ringing though my mind and her smile, god, her smile was to die for. It was as if she was constantly running through my mind and all I wanted to do was stop her and say,_ "Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day and night."_ I stood up to go for a walk and refresh my mind, and try to gather some inspiration to possibly finish my song. Suddenly, my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw the one name I thought would never turn up on my phone. _Mitchie_.

Should I answer it or not? What if she's in danger? I don't want to seem clingy and needy by answering it. I slapped myself on the forehead lightly. What was I thinking? Damn, she's got me going soft. I sighed and decided to answer the phone. "Hello?" I let out nervously. All I heard was her heavy breathing, then nothing. "Mitchie? Is that you?" I asked silently beggin to hear her voice. She hung up on me after that. I sighed heavily. Many more questions shot through my head and I didn't have many answers for any of them. I comptemplated on whether to check on Mitchie to see if she's okay or be calm and not be bothered by her random call. Going against what my mind was saying, I quickly pulled on a jacket and soon enough, I was driving to her place. I was about to knock before thinking, _What if she thinks I'm a retard for coming over uninvited?_Screw that, I needed a peace of mind. I needed to know she was okay. I pounded on the door lightly, I heard two voices, probably Mitchie and Caitlyn, debating on who would get the door.

"Mitchie, get the door please!"

"Cait, you're closer. Get it please!"

"NO! I look like a fucking raccoon."

I heard someone walking up to the door, unlocking, then opening it. There stood the brown-eyed beauty that I constantly thought of. "Mitchie" I breathed out. I could hear her gasp lightly once she took a good look at me. "U-uh..." she stuttered. I smirked lightly at the effect I still had on her but it wore off once she sent me a glare. "What are you doing here?" She questioned me. I stood there slightly shocked at her tone with me. Then again, the way she spoke to me when we first met was way worse.

"I-I wanted to check on you..." I said slowly but surely. I wasn't sure whether that was a good enough answer for her.

"And why the hell would you want to 'check on me'?" Mitchie replied. My blood boiled a little, I wasn't happy with the way she was talking to me, then again, I probably deserved it.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" I half-yelled. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever, but her eyes showed fear. "Please." I added trying not to scare her away from me. She stared at me for a few seconds wondering what to do next. Honestly, I didn't know what else to say or do at the moment. I was thrilled to see her again despite our circumstances. I sighed before breaking the ice between us. "Look. You called me earlier and don't act like you didn't because I have caller ID Mitchie, I know it was you." I started. She opened and closed her mouth to say it wasn't her but she knew better. "Let me tell you, I was ecstatic that you called yet very confused. But when you wouldn't answer, I got a bit worried. And you could say, kind of paranoid." I mumbled the last bit. I saw Mitchie smile a little. "Point is, I got worried when you wouldn't say anything and I came here out of curiousity." A silence passed by us, we both still didn't know how to carry on this dead conversation.

"Hey, just because I called you doesn't mean I'm in any trouble. I can take care of myself you know." She stated harshly. I thought she would continue to bash me a little but to my surprise, she didn't. "But I think it was really sweet of you. Thanks for caring." My cheeks tinted pink and I looked down shuffling my feet. "Even though, I thought you didn't." She whispered. I wasn't supposed to hear that but I did and I wasn't going to let it slip.

"Mitchie." I said stepping forward into the house. I walked towards her until her back was pushed up against a wall and my hands were at her sides. My eyes looked straight at her. "Mitchie, look at me." I said with some force. She bit her lip driving me slightly insane and she refused to meet my eyes. My finger pointed her chin up. Brown met brown, we were staring straight at each other. "Michelle Rose Torres, do not ever think that I don't care about you when I do. Don't even think about doubting how crazy I am for you because I am. You are not just some toy that I played with. You are Mitchie Torres, the woman who runs in my mind all the time when I'm not with her. Whateve I said in that van two weeks ago was bullshit. I'm sorry I said it. I regret it so damn much. Because of what I said I've probably ruined any chance of me ever being with you!" Her lips quivered at the closeness between our faces.

"Then why'd you say it?" She asked.

"I am so fucking sorry, Mitchie. I said it because maybe, I was getting tired of waiting so long for you to say 'I want to be with you'. I was starting to doubt that we would ever be together. But I know better now. I know you're taking your time. I know you're waiting until you were ready to be mine. I'm sorry." I explained. Mitchie stood there between my arms momentarily speechless.

---**rated M**

My heart was conflicted and my mind was confused but that didn't stop me from saying what came to mind after he confessed all those heartfelt things to me. "Shane" My voice croaked. "I was ready since the moment you kissed me at the hospital."

With that, I planted my lips firmly on his. Clearly, he was shocked at my sudden action but soon kissed me back passionately. All our past troubles were gone, all our emotions were felt in that single kiss. The way our lips moved together in synch, it was fucking amazing. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers toyed around with his hair. He gently placed one hand at my neck and the other arm around my waist supporting my back. His touch sent shocks up my spine. I kissed him with more force to which he happily responded. My knees were weakening so Shane pressed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was first to pull away from our mind-blowing kiss. His lips made their way to my neck sucking lightly. I threw my head back giving him more space. I tried to bite back a moan but it came out as a small grunt when Shane bit a little harder. He would definitely be leaving a mark. I cold feel him smile at my response. He left my neck and found my slightly swollen lips again. I put everything I could into it. Just our lips touching, I wanted more. I bit his bottom lip which made him groan in approval. I smiled against his lips.

He grazed my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted. Soon his tongue was exploring the depths of my mouth. It led to a passionate battle of dominance. I moaned his name a few times. It was my turn to make him growl. I carefully slipped my hands under his shirt feeling up his chest. I could feel him shiver under my touch. I smirked at his reaction. His shirt was thrown somewhere, not that I cared. I liked my Shay shirtless. I pecked his lips making my way down his chest. I looked back up at him, his eyes were closed enjoying the pleasure. He had another thing coming. He wanted to take control again and I let him. "S-shane, basement. Now." I gasped. He carried me bridal style to the basement on the pull-out bed. Soon enough, my shirt was also lost somewhere in the house. Shane was on top but I wanted some action too. I flipped us so it was the other way around. Shane was surprised but didn't seem to mind when I kissed his neck passionately while my handsmade their way to the buttons of his pants and undid them. His pants were off within a matter of seconds and Shane was left in his boxers making his hardness even more evident. I grinned seeing what I could do to him. I straddled him and pressed my core against his member through the fabrics of our undergarments. Shane let out a loud moan, "M-mitchie!" I gasped as well at the incredible feeling. That was all it took and we were sent into a frenzy of passionate love-making.

---**fini (:**

A few hours later, I wake up in my lover's arms. Oh, how I've dreamt of saying that before. "Shay?" I asked quietly to check if he was awake or not. He stirs and groans tiredly, then nuzzles his face against my neck planting little tiny kisses. I giggled and turned around to meet his gaze. Our naked bodies pressd against each other accidently emitting a moan from Shane. "Horny already, Shay?" I jokingly asked referring to his erect member. He chuckled.

"It's the morning, babe." He tried to explain. I shook my head and corrected him.

"Nu-uh. It's four in the afternoon." I said. His eyebrows rose and smirked at me.

"Well, I guess I'm just hard for you." Shane said half-serious, half-jokingly.

"Oh gosh Shane. That was an incredibly horrible joke." I laughed. I caught him gazing at me lovingly. "Tell me something, Shay. What's going on in your mind?"

"Well, first of all, I'm thinking how incredibly beautiful you look with sex-hair." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Secondly, I'm thinking about how amazing, great, incre-"

"Okay, okay I get it." I giggled. "Yes, our, um, previous activities were amazing. And I don't regret any second of it." He smiled at me with a great, big smile.

"I don't regret it either." He said. I blushed. "Lastly, I'll be completely honest with you, this wasn't exactly how I planned to get you back."

"To get me back, hm?" I questioned. He merely nodded. "You had a plan, to get me back." He sheepishly nodded once more. "And from this plan, did you expect some sex from me?" I asked in his ear seductively. He shivered at my voice.

"W-well, no, not really. I think the sex was just an added bonus. A really, great bonus." He replied. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Mm, but, I would like to be given the chance to still go through with my plan, if you would let me." I nodded. "Great, I think you will be very pleased."

"I'm excited already." I said with a smile. "Not to be a bummer or anything but I'm going to go shower because I feel icky."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Shane said suggestively. I grinned.

"Down, boy." I winked. "We're not doing anything in my shower because I will be showering alone." With that, I left for the shower. For the first time in two weeks, I felt amazing and on top of the world. Half an hour later, I was out of the shower and dressed in black shorts and a Beatles band tee. I found Shane missing when I walked back to the basement. "Shane?" I called. He came walking down the stairs shirtless and his hair wet.

"Sorry, Mitchie. Hope you don't mind but I took a shower in the spare bathroom." He says picking up his shirt and throwing it on. I shrugged it off.

"No problem." I replied. "By the way, did you happen to see Caitlyn anywhere?" I asked. I figured she probably had left, Shay and I were kind of, um, loud? Yes, loud is the word for it.

"I don't think so considering how loud you were, babe." He smirked.

"Hey, I wasn't that loud! You were too." I replied and proceeded to mock him in a low voice. "Ugh, uh, M-m-mitchie! Oh god, you're so f-freaking tight!" It was Shane's turn to playfully glare at me.

"Oh, oh, oh my god, S-shaaaaaaaaane! Yes, oh my, yes, r-r-r-r-right the-there!" Shane mimicked me in a high pitchy voice. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his arm. "Oh, but I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk, she left a note on the fridge." He handed me the note. It read:

_Mitchie (and Shane),_

_I just went out for a bit for OBVIOUS reasons. Went for a walk to clear my head and think QUIETLY, something I clearly couldn't do here. Be back around five. And PLEASE, I beg of you, NEVER EVER get all hot and frisky with me still in the house. PLEASE! _

_- Caity_

_P.S. Mitchie, holy mother of pearl, you are LOUD!_

I blushed at the last sentence and Shane whispering, "I told you so," in my ear. She was due back in a couple of minutes. I hoped she would be feeling a little better.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE (:_


End file.
